The Phantom Menace
by Deathcab4kimmie
Summary: Keiris Nayarri, a Padawan, finds herself being thrust into an ever darkening world. In order to protect the galaxy from the Sith, she must break away from her Padawan title and become the Jedi she was destined to be. Follows TPM story-line. Obi-Wan/OC
1. Chapter 1: Shili

**(A/N): Hey guys! I thought it would be wise to start posting the real chapters of the story now and get this story going since I got really good feedback on the preview chapter. So, without further adieu, here's the first real chapter of Phantom Menace! Hope you guys like it and reviews are loved an appreciated!**

**Unfortunately, I don't own anything except for my beloved OC's.**

****Revised: 5/16/2011**  
**

* * *

**The Phantom Menace**

**Chapter 1: Shili**

The massive sun watched over the rolling plains of Shili, hanging idly in the sky while warming the world below. A calm breeze moved across the lush fields of turu-grass, causing the blades of vibrant grass to dance and twist in a ripple of color. Two figures gently pushed through the turu-grass, their deep brown cloaks rippling behind their slender bodies as they moved in the direction of an airship that sat motionlessly a few miles away.

"I want to properly thank you for your help, my young Padawan." Master Var'dek Zeshi, a Togruta female, said after a long period of comfortable silence. Her gray lips curled into a warm grin as she spoke. "If it weren't for you, we would still be back with the Twili and Merxi clans, holding back their spears and axes. But I applaud your skills with the people, Keiris, truly remarkable."

"Thank you, Master." Keiris looked up at Master Zeshi; the closest thing she had to a mother, squinting her auburn eyes against the harsh sun. Her fingers tangled within her Padawan braid as a slight blush rose to her fair cheeks. "But if it wasn't for your training, I would have never been able to do such things."

The Master scoffed as a slender orange hand emerged from within the thick brown robes, swatting it dismissively through the humid air. "Nonsense. My coaching can only teach you so much, but it's your job to take what I've taught you and apply it to situations. You handled yourself with grace and poise, skills that would make any Jedi general envious. If you weren't so skilled with the ways of the Force I would push for you to become an Ambassador."

Scarlet strands of hair rippled through the air as a warm breeze blew around Keiris, who calmly grabbed them from her face and placed the stray curls behind her ear. She smiled and peacefully held out her hand, allowing the turu-grass to brush against her palm. "Still, without your training I would be as useless as a womp rat."

"Humble as always." Master Zeshi shook her head, causing her two lekku to sway upon her slender shoulders. Her black eyes closed as she inhaled a lungful of air. "You've made a very big impression on both tribes, little one. We Togruta don't take kindly to outsiders but _you; _however_, _were invited into the tribe elders home after only a few short days. That alone should show you the impression you had on my people."

As her Master spoke, Keiris' gaze drifted towards where an elaborate piece of jewelry that sat nestled in between the slopes of her breasts, peaking out from between the fabric of her robes. The Akul-tooth headdress was presented to her by the two rival tribe elders the night before, a sign of their gratitude for bringing them back to a time of peace. The gift was too large to fit around her head so they placed it upon her shoulders instead, laughing goodheartedly while they did so. Keiris' smile grew as her eyes ran across the beautiful pearls, metals, stones, and Akul teeth that were incorporated within the headdress.

Keiris glanced up at her Master, her eyes quickly finding the headdress that sat upon her Masters forehead and around her eye patches. A piercing sensation erupted from the swell of her chest, causing her body to feel as if it were weightless. Keiris couldn't help but feel proud of her recent accomplishments since, apparently, the mission was thought to have been near suicidal. But here they were, unharmed and more successful then they thought they would have been.

The young Padawan thoughts suddenly drifted to the Jedi Council, her smile suddenly fading. She stated, frustration masked by indifference. "I'm glad you allowed me to accompany you on this mission; even though the Council strongly recommended you keep me on Coruscant."

Master Zeshi glanced down at her Padawan, her eyes squinting in concentration while her expression remained impassive. "I knew they didn't approve of the idea, since they all were aware of the fact that the Togruta are fierce when in the midst of civil war. But I trusted my ability to keep you safe from harm and sensed it within the Force that you had it in you to do well here. I know you're frustrated, little one, I can sense it radiating off of you in waves. You want to be trusted by them."

"Yes, Master. I _do _want to be a trusted equal within the Jedi Order." Keiris stated earnestly. "More then anything."

"This is what every Padawan goes through, little one. You're not the first and will not be the last. I, myself, experienced feelings such as frustration and anxiety when I was a girl no bigger then you." Master Zeshi calmly folded her hands and placed them at her abdomen.

"I just feel that, sometimes, they have little faith in my abilities." Keiris droned, her shoulders slumping and her brow furrowing. "It's as if they treat me like an inadequate little Youngling who still has yet to learn how to properly wield a lightsaber. Did you see the looks on half the Councils faces when you proposed that I join you? They looked as if you transformed into a Sith lord right on the spot! I mean, haven't I done enough to earn their trust?"

"You've done more then enough. You've accomplished more then some Padawans your age, in such a short amount of time no less." Master Zeshi nodded, her voice even and controlled. "However, you haven't done _enough _to face the Trials. When you've completed the Trails, thus having the Council place upon you the title of a Jedi Knight, that is when they will begin to put faith in your abilities. The abilities, little one, I know you have. You don't have to prove yourself to me any longer, I know of the greatness you are capable of, but you still have to prove yourself to _them_."

Keiris nodded. "I understand, Master."

Master Zeshi reached out and placed a comforting hand on Keiris' shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly. "However, I can tell you this, the Council will be extremely pleased when they hear of your success on Shili. I personally can not wait to see Master Windu's face upon your return; especially when his eyes fall upon the Akul-tooth headdress."

Keiris laughed then; a small, effortless sound that caused the world around her to shiver in delight upon hearing the innocent noise. Her hand gently swept across her cheek and traveled towards her jaw bone, her fingers absentmindedly finding the small disfigurement there. The scar was smooth to the touch and slightly discolored, making it more noticeable against her fair skin. Her hand quickly fell to her side as she felt a sudden surge of emotion while a memory of a certain young man fluttered through her mind. She shook her head, removing all thoughts before quickly answering her Master.

"I'm actually looking forward to _that _myself."

"Well the sooner we find our shuttle the faster we can get home." Master Zeshi stated with a sigh, swatting a fly that was buzzing persistently around her face.

"It should be no less then a mile from here." Keiris groaned slightly, brushing the sweat from her brow. "I remember we landed right near those - Oh! I see it."

Keiris joyfully raised her hand and pointed to where a glint of silver could be seen peeking out from behind a litter of trees. Her Master instantly quickened her pace when she spotted the shuttle, her bare feet smacking the ground forcefully as she hurried towards the spacecraft. Keiris began to jog, unable to keep up with her Masters generous gate as she strode through the turu-grass whilst muttering praises to the Force.

A small whimper caught Keiris' attention as she ran by, causing her to dig her heels into the dirt and abruptly stop. She quickly looked through the turu-grass for the creator of the minute cry, narrowing her eyes as her hawk-like gaze pierced through the earth. A rustle of grass a few paces from her caused her hand to instantly shoot towards her lightsaber, which was attached readily to the belt on her hip. Her eyes grew as she stealthily stepped towards where the grass continued to rustle.

"Come along, my young Padawan, do not stray." Master Zeshi called over her shoulder when she noticed the absence of her Padawan. Her orange skin gleamed brightly as she turned to look behind her, frowning when she spotted Keiris bending down to kneel in the dirt. Master Zeshi tilted her head to the side and called out. "What have you found?"

Keiris looked up from her position in the turu-grass, quickly swatting the red curls that fell into her eyes. "I'm sorry, Master, but I think I've found something."

Master Zeshi calmly walked towards where her Padawan knelt, her dark brown robes and red Togruta sash billowing behind her. She watched as Keiris slowly reached into the turu-grass and returned with an orange ball of fur in her arms. Master Zeshi instantly stilled at the sight of the animal, her eyes widened.

"It's hurt." Keiris stated solemnly as she spotted green liquid oozing from a wound on the tiny animals leg, causing the orange fur surrounding the area to mat and stand on end. Her eyes searched the animal for any other serious injuries but found nothing more. Keiris lifted her head towards her Master as the tiny animal in her arms whimpered softly. "It's an Akul pup."

Master Zeshi gave a swift nod and promptly began to look around, her black eyes searching for something hidden within the grass. "Yes, yes it is…and it's _family _wont be too far away."

Keiris immediately froze, her eyes widening and her nostrils flared as she inhaled deeply. She slowly stood, the Akul pup held protectively against her chest, and slipped the lightsaber from her belt while her Master mimicked the motion. A fierce piercing sound was instantly followed by a flash of light as the plasma blade emerged from Keiris' lightsaber. The violet-colored blade hummed dangerously while Keiris brought the blade back, leaning back on her right foot while staring straight ahead. Master Zeshi's lightsaber erupted in emerald sparks as its blade emerged from its hilt.

"Where are you hiding?" Keiris whispered as she furrowed her brow, digging her feet deeper into the soft ground.

She began to search within the Force for the unseen; startled when she felt intense hatred and hunger directed towards herself and her Master. Her eyes shifted towards her right, where she felt the hatred the most, and noticed the grass parting slightly from a concealed pursuer. Without warning, a large Akul pounced out of the turu-grass and into the air. It's thick orange fur stood on end while it's jowls were pulled back in a nasty snarl as its sinewy body leapt towards Keiris, its clawed paws extended. The Padawan swiftly dodged to the side, deftly evading the Akul's gapping jaws. It gave a deafening raw as it landed on the ground not a foot away from the two, its tail flicking irritably through the air as it pawed the ground.

Keiris swiftly turned towards the Akul and slashed, preventing the mighty beast from swiping at her legs. She kept an eye on the animal, who roared and bared it's ferocious teeth - the same teeth, she noted, that decorated the jewelry on her chest. Master Zeshi stood behind Keiris, pressing her back firmly against her own.

"There's another." Keiris hissed over her shoulder to her Master, never taking her eyes off of the hissing Akul. "I can sense it."

"Yes, there's one a few paces in front of me….still hiding."

The Akul's orange hair along its back continued to stand towards the sky while it began to pace in front of Keiris, showing off it's razor sharp teeth and swatting its large paws. Keiris felt Master Zeshi tense against her and another growl joined the chorus, creating a deadly song that would have chilled the bones of anyone who had the courage to listen. The two Akul began to circle them, snapping their jaws and growling viciously as they eyed the small pup within her grasp.

"They want their pup, Keiris." She whispered calmly to her Padawan, who stabbed her lightsaber towards an Akul that wandered too close. "Just set it down."

Keiris paused, blinking. "What?"

"They are here for their pup." Master Zeshi repeated before yelling at the Akul in her native tongue. "Give them what _they _want and they will leave _us _alone."

Her eyes drifted towards the bundle of fur within her arms and traveled back towards the snarling beast in front of her. A sudden sense of uneasiness began to creep along her spine, filling her veins with doubt as she disengaged her blade and slowly knelt towards the earth. The two Akul watched her intensely as she gently set the injured pup on the ground. Keiris took a small step away from the pup, eyeing the two Akul nervously as she did.

"Come by me, little one, give them room." Master Zeshi quietly ordered from a few paces behind the Padawan.

Keiris tensely made her way towards her Master, taking small steps backwards and keeping a cautious eye on the two Akul, who began to sniff the pup with their wet noses. Without warning, one of the Akul opened its mighty jaws and roared at the sky before angling it's lethal jaws towards the injured pup in the dirt. Keiris didn't hear Master Zeshi's scream as she quickly leapt towards the pup, snatching it up before the Akul's teeth could envelope it and end its life. Keiris rolled and swiftly recovered, landing on her knee and watching the Akul's jaws bite down upon dirt instead of fur. The beasts quickly turned towards Keiris; their ears flat against their heads as they stalked forward, enraged.

"Oh." She gasped. Her eyes widened as she looked between the two animals, protectively bringing the Akul pup against her chest. She reengaged her lightsaber, holding the pulsing blade in front of her as she began to back away from the two Akul.

"Run towards the ship, little one. There is no need for bloodshed." Master Zeshi hissed. "NOW!"

Keiris swiftly flipped over the heads of the growling animals and dug her feet into the dirt as fast as her legs would allow when they hit solid ground, running towards the ship that lay just out of reach. She heard angry snarls behind her and the vibration of limbs colliding with the earth in hot pursuit. The Padawan held her lightsaber out to her side as she ran, occasionally bringing the plasma blade behind her to keep the animals at bay. However, one Akul was ignoring the pulsing blade and quickly gaining ground. Keiris abruptly bounded to her right, watching as the Akul dove passed her and collided with the ground in a jumble of flailing limbs and an eruption of dirt and grass. The other Akul wasn't paying attention to its footing and ended up stumbling over its fallen partner, howling loudly in frustration as it lurched and fell to the ground.

Keiris knew that a window of opportunity had just presented itself so she dug her toes into the dirt as quickly as she could muster. Tears surged from her eyes as she flew across the plains, the sheer speed of her movements causing the world around her to become a blur. She spotted her Master, who reached the shuttle and quickly punched in the code to open the shuttle's entrance ramp. The shuttle shivered as the entrance ramp slowly descended towards the ground.

"Start the engines, I'll get rid of them!" Keiris yelled to her Master, who nodded and disappeared inside.

The two massive wings of the shuttle, which were pointed towards the sky, slowly lowered themselves until they came to rest against the side of the craft. The engines rumbled to life; sending dirt and debris across the earth as the shuttle began to slowly lift off the ground. Keiris took a glance over her shoulder, gasping when she spotted the two Akul right behind her. She could feel the heat from the Akul's breath upon her back, the smell of it sent her stomach tumbling uncomfortably, but she focused on the shuttle that was now angling itself so she could escape. Keiris swiftly jumped into the air, using the Force to help propel her further into the air, and landed gracefully on the metal entrance ramp.

Keiris ran towards the doorway but yelped when the shuttle abruptly lurched to the side. She landed hard on her back, knocking the wind from her lungs, as her lightsaber slipped from her hand. The Padawan groaned, painfully twisting onto her belly. Her vision cleared but she instantly regretted opening her eyes - one of the Akul was hanging onto the entrance ramp, clawing its way onto the shuttle while snapping its jaws and glaring.

"You just don't quit, do you?" She yelled over the shuttles warning signal, which was now blaring in her ear as the shuttle began to spin dangerously towards the ground.

Keiris promptly called her lightsaber to her hand before lithely getting to her feet, engaging her weapon and slashing deftly at the Akul when she was in range. The animal yelped when the plasma blade made contact with its snout, instantly letting go as the blade slid effortlessly through the top layer of skin. The shuttle violently lurched, causing Keiris to back peddle and stumble inside. She hissed as her head collided with the metal wall, causing a small ringing in her ear as the ramp closed; shutting out Shili and the loud roars below.

She disengaged the violet blade and placed her lightsaber on her belt, a sudden sense of relief filled her when she felt the shuttle propel itself towards the sky. Keiris slowly slid her back against the wall when her legs suddenly turned to jelly, chuckling tiredly as her behind collided with the floor.

_I've had enough excitement for one day_.

Master Zeshi swiftly appeared from around the corner, looking frazzled and worried as her eyes found her young Padawan. Keiris bit her lower lip, already prepared for what was coming.

"What in the name of the Force were you thinking back there?" She scolded, her eyes wide and her mouth set in a rigid line. "Do you know what would have happened if those two Akul called for help? We would have been running from a whole pack of those damned creatures!"

Keiris flinched but slowly pulled away the fabric of her robes, revealing the unharmed Akul pup. The small pup stirred and lifted its large head, staring at Keiris for the first time that day. Its large eyes gawked at her, its yellow irises moving over the planes of her face as it studied her intently. Keiris held her breath as she eyed the pup, afraid that she would startle it if she let out a single breath. Suddenly, the pup began to purr, a small rumble that made Keiris' insides melt. Its small paws began to kneed the nook of her arm.

"I'm sorry, Master. I have no rational excuse as to why I disobeyed your orders but I-I couldn't watch them kill him." She stated calmly as she watched the Akul pup snuggle against her chest, calming when it heard the beating of her heart.

Master Zeshi blinked; her shoulders slumped before she leaned against the wall, silently watching the two. The corners of her mouth slowly curled into a smirk as she sighed, shaking her head and closing her eyes. She reached out and patted the young Padawan on the head, picking out a few pieces of dirt and turu-grass while chuckling lightly.

"You're definitely going to make a wonderful Jedi, little one. But that mons; I mean, _pup _is going to be _your _responsibility until we reach Coruscant. Have I made myself clear?"

Keiris nodded, regarding the great Togruta with amusement while smiling wanly from her position on the floor. "Yes, Master."

"Good." And with one final pat to the head, Master Zeshi turned on her heels and walked towards the cockpit. "It will be an hour or so 'till we come out of Shili's orbit and reach the space station. So I suggest you get the animal cleaned up."

"Yes, Master."

"Oh, before I forget." Master Zeshi turned, a small glint of mischief flashing within her eyes. "Happy birthday, _Hurtey-a-Raanashoka_."

Before Keiris could respond, her Master had disappeared around the corner. She stared blankly down the empty hallway for a few moments, unable to fully comprehend what had just been said. Suddenly, as if her mind had swiftly turned on, she closed her eyes and bumped her head against the wall with a drawn-out groan.

"Twenty-five." She mumbled, her eyes still closed as she accentuated each word with forcing her head against the wall. "Why am I so blasted old? Ow."

She rubbed her aching skull, her palm running over several painful welts. Forcing her eyes open, she returned to look at the Akul pup in her arms. It stared up at her with its large eyes, tilting its head to the side and whimpering slightly.

"Well, little guy." Keiris groaned when she moved to stand. "I think I should probably get that leg of yours cleaned up before I get anymore of your…well, you know…on my robes."

The young Padawan rose from the floor, wrapping her Jedi cloak around the small creature pressed against her chest. Keiris began to make her way towards the storage room in the shuttle, which was now racing towards the stars.

xxx

* * *

xxx

"You're going to love Coruscant, Ludo." Keiris enthusiastically spoke to the Akul pup, who was stumbling beside her with a newly bandaged leg. They walked down one of the long halls of the starship, which they had just boarded a few hours before. "It's Undercity is full of womp-rats. Perfect for you since they're extremely fast; it will give you some entertainment and exercise."

Keiris laughed lightly when Ludo attempted a roar and flicked his tail excitedly through the air.

"You named it?" Master Zeshi swiftly appeared from a doorway, holding a steaming cup of Kopi tea in her hand while holding a data pad in the other.

"Yes, Master." She fondly looked down at the small Akul, who was rubbing his face affectionately against her leg while purring. "His name is Ludo."

"Ludo." She repeated and then smiled, eyeing the Akul apprehensively before returning her attention to her Padawan. She handed over a data pad, taking a brief sip from the cup before speaking. "I need you to write your report before we land in Coruscant. Your personal account of the mission is of extreme importance. Don't leave anything out."

"My reports are always descriptive. You should know, you need to read it all." Keiris chuckled at the groan produced from Master Zeshi, knowing full well that her Master didn't always enjoy reading her _novels_. Suddenly, she narrowed her gaze at her Master, who innocently sipped on her tea. "Master, why do you insist on using my data pad when you have one of your own?"

"Because, my young apprentice, you have the nicer one." Master Zeshi smiled slyly at her Padawan before kissing her chastely on the forehead. "I'm going to my room to rest, you should too."

"I couldn't agree more. I'm feeling extremely drowsy." Keiris rubbed her eyes tiredly and stepped aside, allowing her Master to brush passed her.

"Get some sleep, little one, and get that report done before we reach Coruscant."

"I will, Master." Keiris bowed low while Master Zeshi returned the gesture before turning the other way, walking peacefully towards her room. Keiris looked down at Ludo, who was lying on his back and playfully swatting at her robes, and patted her leg. "Come on, Ludo. Let's find our room."

After wandering aimlessly down the many corridors of the starship and asking for directions numerous times, Keiris and Ludo finally found their room. She touched the pad on the door, allowing it to scan her palm before the light above the pad blinked a hospitable green. The door to her bedroom glided open, allowing Keiris and Ludo to walk inside before swiftly closing behind them. The room was small and colorless; blank white walls made her eyes twitch and ache from the lack of color. White sheets were draped neatly on the small bed against the furthest wall and a small desk was directly opposite of the bed.

"White…I _hate _white. Ugh." Her face twisted in uneasiness as she set her data pad on the desk. She shrugged off her Jedi cloak, draping it over the back of the chair. She turned toward the bed when she heard the bedsprings groan, watching Ludo walk nervously across the sheets while sniffing. "At least you seem to like it."

Keiris pursed her lips while she pulled out the chair from under the desk and sat, scooting the chair closer to the desk before reaching for the data pad. She pressed the power button and waited for it to load, glancing over her shoulder at Ludo before turning around when she heard a melodic 'ding'. She froze when she noticed a small icon in the right corner of the screen blinking, indicating she had unread messages. She tentatively tapped the icon with her finger, a small knot in her stomach forming as the screen began to load. When the screen loaded, the uneasiness swiftly left her stomach and her tense muscles in her body quickly relaxed when she spotted the subject of the message: _Are__you alive?_. She exhaled the breath she hadn't noticed she was holding, clicked the message, and bit her lip as her eyes began to drift over the five month old message written especially for her.

_Dear Keiris,_

_I thought it would only be fair if I informed you of a certain, shall we say, 'means of entertainment' that developed upon your departure. We have all placed bets on whether or not you are going to make it back to the Temple unscathed. I have faith in your abilities that you will make it back in one piece; I bet __50__ credits on you coming back without a __single__ scratch. I probably wont be there when you return since Master Jinn and I are going to Naboo to help resolve a trade dispute. Hopefully the council wont send you and Master Zeshi away before I return. We have unfinished business, Ms. Nayarri._

_O.W.K_

A blush rose to her cheeks as she reread the message, her eyes momentarily staring at the _O.W.K_. She chuckled girlishly before lightly sighing, biting her lower lip in a rush of girlish bliss. Reality quickly set in and she violently shook her head, riding her mind of any feelings that were unneeded and unwise. She quickly deleted the message and exited out of the program, pressing the power button with her thumb.

Her report would have to wait.

She forcefully pushed away from the desk, causing the legs of the chair to scrape deafeningly across the floor, and slumped onto the bed. Ludo tilted his large head to the side, eyeing her curiously while his ears flicked wildly against his head. Keiris tiredly laid down on the bed, flustered and frustrated with her heart and brain. She barely noticed Ludo snuggling up against her side, kneading her ribs and rubbing his cheeks against her while he purred.

"There is no emotion, there is peace." She stated firmly, her eyes slowly closing as she rubbed her fingers through Ludo's soft fur. After a short moment, she finally closed her eyes. The rhythm of his purr soothing her body and mind as she felt her brain begin to shut down.

xxx

* * *

**(A/N): Sooooo, whatcha think? I changed a little bit around but nothing too major. I have chapters 2 and 3 done and I can't wait to post them. Why not post them, you ask? I'm evil, that's why. I want you guys to at least comment on it before I just feed it to you! But, anyway, please review and if you have any questions don't be scared! I'll answer them and try not to give too many things away. Also, I have a tiny journal thingy on my profile page, so if you guys want to know how close I am to posting chapters then check there. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the fixed first chapter! **

**REVIEW bitte!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings

**(A/N): Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything except for my OC's.**

****Revised: 5/20/11**  
**

* * *

**The Phantom Menace**

**Chapter 2: Meetings**

_Trees. Large pine trees surrounded her on all sides, curling around each other in a tangle of knots that resembled lovers intertwined fingers. Their lengthy branches reached out towards the heavens and blocked out the light from the triple moons, which dappled the lush ground with speckles of white light. Keiris carefully stepped over their entwined roots, slinking over them with the precision and grace of a stalking tusk-cat. Her sandaled feet lithely connected with the spongy ground as she silently moved through the dense forest. _

_Her hands found the fabric of her blue dress, which seemed to sparkle and shine when she walked through the white light from the peeking moons, and lifted it from the ground as she lithely danced through a puddle. Keiris closed her eyes and inhaled, her chest filling up with fresh air and the scent of earth and the sweetness of flowers. Her fingers curled within the translucent Cyrene silk as she twirled, unable to contain the pure feeling of bliss that coursed through her veins. She bounded over the entwined roots and haphazardly placed puddles as she ran, her mass of scarlet curls rippling behind her in a wave of vibrant color. _

_Suddenly, the trees began to thin. Keiris slowed to a walk at the sight of this, absentmindedly dropping the silk of her dress as she touched the passing trees. The sound of rustling above her head caused her to abruptly look towards the canopy. A Peko-Peko stared at her as the claws on its mighty wings buried themselves deeply within the flesh of the tree. It's beautiful indigo-sapphire feathers puffed and then smoothed against its lean body, its head twisting to the side as its large beak clattered. Keiris smiled at the bird before continuing on. _

_Keiris couldn't see a foot in front of her nose without there being a lightning bug dancing passed her line of vision. They landed on her bare shoulders, peacefully resting there while their bodies continued their pulsating glow. Keiris gently swatted them away from her face as she drifted towards a clearing. She stepped out from behind the wall of trees, allowing the three moons and brightly lit stars to embrace her in their radiance, and found herself standing on the shore of a great lake. The surface of the water appeared to have been made of glass, for it reflected the sky above so flawlessly that she didn't know which way was up._

_That's when she saw him. _

_A man broke the surface of the water, causing it to violently ripple as his body exploded from beneath the waters surface. He smoothly flicked his head to the side, sending water flying into the air before the droplets rained back into the lake. Keiris' eyes widened at the sight of his strong back as he straightened and stood waist deep in the water, the muscles beneath his creamy skin surged and rippled deliciously. Her nostrils flared, her pupils dilated, and her lips parted as she continued to stare at the strangers back._

_A thought swiftly came to her mind and she, somehow, found her voice._

"_I would not do that if I were you." Her voice, soft and tentative, broke the silence as she called to the man. "Daggerts have been known to venture too far up stream this time of year. I don't feel like having to drag you back to Theed when you get pricked by one of their spines."_

_He turned to her then and all of the air from her lungs came out in a violent rush, leaving her breathless and lightheaded. His eyes, a luminous blue-gray, found hers and stared at her with an intensity that caused her insides to twist and churn into uncomfortable knots. Her knees began to buckle as they stared at each other, unmoving and barely breathing. She licked her lips._

_Keiris was under his spell. She didn't feel the waters cool bite as her feet noiselessly trudged into the lake. She didn't think of the Daggerts, which she had been thinking of not a moment before. She didn't think of the damage that could be done to her dress and sandals. All that mattered to her at that very moment, as the water began to engulf her legs, was that she needed to touch him._

_He reached for her as she neared and she wordlessly took his offered hand. An intense spark shot through them as their hands touched, warming their insides and causing the air around them to hum and vibrate with an unfamiliar energy. He turned to her and stepped closer; her eyes never strayed from his intense gaze as her hand entwined with his and her other came to rest on his strong chest. Her eyelids grew heavy as he bowed his head, his lips inches away from her parted ones. _

"_My love." He whispered huskily, his warm breath splashing across her lips before he moved a few inches closer-_

Keiris's eyes shot open. Her vision blurred but eventually the world came into focus. Her large eyes stared up at the blank white ceiling in a confused daze. She was surrounded by deep shadows and a silence that was almost maddening, no more forests and lakes. She blinked rapidly before squeezing them shut again. Why wasn't there water surrounding her? Where were those _eyes_? She opened them again, disappointed beyond words to find herself staring up at the ceiling. Reality came back to her then as she continued to stare up at the shadows above; she felt the pressure of the uncomfortable bed against her back, the pillow beneath her head, the weight of Ludo spread across her belly and side, the gentle rumble of the starship as it barreled through space.

_It was a dream. Just a dream. Another one of those dreams_.

She gently removed Ludo from her body, who groaned out in protest but instantly fell back to sleep, and got out of bed. Keiris grabbed her cloak from the back of the chair and smoothly placed her arm through the sleeves. The door smoothly glided open and she stepped into the dimly lit hallway. She didn't know where exactly she was going as she walked bare-foot down the lifeless hallway and unconsciously turned a corner, but she allowed the Force to guide her to where she needed to go.

Keiris found herself standing in the doorway that led to the mess hall, her eyes set on a loan figure reading beneath a floating orb of light. Master Zeshi looked up from the data pad in her lap upon sensing a presence.

"I sense great distress within you, little one." She stated solemnly after a moment, the markings around her eyes stretching as she raised her brow. She beckoned to Keiris with her hand and gestured to the chair next to her. "Come, tell me what is troubling you."

Keiris silently padded towards her Master, settling herself within the chair next to the great Togruta. She began to nervously knead the sleeves of her robes once she felt the Force surrounding her suddenly swell and vibrate. Keiris knew then that her Master was attempting to read her thoughts, which she allowed.

"I had another dream." Keiris began, her voice hoarse and barely above a mumble.

"Was it like the others?" Master Zeshi asked distractedly, her eyes unblinking as she continued to search through the Force.

"Just like the others. A forest." She answered, closing her eyes and then slowly opening them. The smell of earth and flowers still lingering within her nose. "A forest in Naboo."

"How could you tell?" Master Zeshi asked incredulously, promptly pulling herself from her Padawan's thoughts.

Keiris briskly rubbed her face with her hands in frustration, holding back an exasperated sigh. She just somehow _knew_…if only that were a good enough answer for her Master. The Padawan sat in silence, mulling the question over and over in her head before shrugging her shoulders.

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure. But I just know that I was in Naboo. Everything felt so…so _right_…like home. I also saw a Peko-Peko while wandering through the woods, I spoke of Daggerts and I mentioned Theed. So that's only adding to my assumption." Keiris whispered, her palms itching from the tickle of the rough bark of the Pines as her hands brushed across it. "These dreams feel so real though. I wake up in a confused daze because I'm not sure where I am. Have you heard of anything like this, Master?"

Master Zeshi sat for a moment, silently clutching her chin in thought. After a moment, she shook her head. "I've never personally known anyone who had such dreams. However, Master Yoda sometimes spoke of visions; I believe he called them Force visions. I think it would be wise if you spoke to Master Yoda about these dreams upon arriving at Coruscant."

Keiris nodded her agreement. "Yes, I agree. These dreams have been messing with my concentration. I can't help but think about them constantly."

"Do not dwell on the visions you have seen while dreaming, little one." Master Zeshi preached earnestly. "For I believe that they can sometimes be tricks birthed from the Dark Side; tricking the dreamer into believing something that is only false."

"I understand." Keiris obediently nodded her head and stood.

"I trust that you will meditate on this." Master Zeshi gave her a hard look, folding her hands in her lap.

"Of course, Master. I was actually going to go meditate after I got done speaking to you."

"Very good, little one." Master Zeshi's frown curled into a subtle grin, her eyes softening. "I'll see you in the morning."

Keiris bowed respectfully before making her way back towards her room. Her mind was a violent hum of activity, it felt as if her head was full of swarming bees. She tried to clear it as she walked down the long hallway, but her attempts were futile.

After a while, the images that played continuously within her mind ceased, allowing peace to once again fill the Padawan. However, one image continued to haunt her; no matter how hard she tried to get rid of it: An intense pair of stormy blue-gray eyes.

xxx

* * *

xxx

Keiris couldn't help the growing feeling of excitement that filtered through her body, causing her stomach to twist into an uncomfortable knot, as she gazed out of the ships circular window. Coruscant, the planet made up of one colossal city, always amazed her and caused her to experience sensory overload. The morning sun touched the cityscape, causing the metal of the many buildings to shine and sparkle blindingly. As their starship began to angle itself towards the approaching space hanger, she could see the whole floor of Coruscant moving with a frenzied quickness that would have put a podracer to shame. Her eyes landed on the spacecrafts, who were deftly dodging each other and wildly speeding through the many intersecting lanes of traffic, before turning towards the sea of people swarming just below the traffic above.

Her hand touched the glass, sighing slightly as her cold fingers were warmed by the heated glass. She closed her eyes, smiling to herself as a single word drifted through her mind: Home. She was _finally _home.

A sudden weight against her leg knocked her from her thoughts, causing her eyes to flutter open and glance towards the floor. She wasn't at all surprised when she looked down and spotted Ludo, standing on his hind legs and resting his two front paws against her leg while looking up at her expectantly. Keiris raised her brow as the corner of her lip twitched upwards.

"Want to see your new home?" She asked lightly, chuckling when his tail began to wag in response.

Keiris bent down and picked him up, groaning while she heaved him off the ground. Ludo had grown a lot since they left Shili; his healthy supply of food and supplements helped his growth since he had been extremely malnourished when she had found him. Ludo, however, wasn't aware of his increase in size since he still expected Keiris to pick him up and carry him around, taking personal offense when she refused.

She held him up towards the window, propping his behind on her cocked hip. His eyes grew as he followed the spacecrafts that sped by, his ears perked and his whiskers twitched. His tail thumped excitedly against her hip as his paws began to scrape against the glass. Their starship slowly entered the hanger, gently touching down when the floor had been cleared.

"Told you you'd like it." She cooed softly while ruffling the velvety fur of his forehead.

"Good morning, little one."

Keiris glanced over her shoulder, smiling when she spotted Master Zeshi walking serenely towards where she stood. She yanked Ludo away from the window, ignoring his displeased growl as she placed him on the floor.

"Good morning, Master." Keiris bowed her head and straightened, reaching into her robes and pulling out a small data drive with a flourish. "I finished my report."

"Excellent. And I didn't even have to threaten you. You're finally learning." Master Zeshi smiled before taking the data drive from her. She turned on her heel and waved her hand as she walked down the hall. "Now come along, my young Padawan. We're meeting Master Windu and Master Yoda at the helm upon landing."

Keiris faltered for a moment. "Oh, I see."

Her insides began to churn at the mention of speaking to the two most powerful pair of Jedi known to man. She had trained with Master Yoda when she was a youngling and had even gone so far as to consider him a close friend and mentor, but she always felt anxious around the small Jedi master. Master Windu made her anxious since he always regarded her with uncertainty and hesitation. Master Zeshi always told her that Master Windu was always uncertain around younglings and Padawan's: "Where Master Yoda trusts Padawan's by means of using the Force and sensing within the Padawan's own conscious, Master Windu takes more persuasion. He's a very cautious individual, he chooses his friends carefully and is slow to trust. It's simply his way.".

Master Zeshi halted and turned suddenly, making Keiris stop short and jolted forward when Ludo slammed into the back of her knees. "I sense your hesitation, little one, and what you are feeling right now is understandable. But you need to realize that not everybody expresses their gratitude for your actions the same way. Master Windu is more of the silent type; I have only personally seen him smile once…and that was because a youngling just barely missed tumbling into Master Yoda. He treats Padawan's with hesitation because he wants to be aware of their balance within the Force."

"I understand, Master." Keiris nodded and matched her stride to the Togruta's when she continued on. "But, like I said a few days ago, I just want to be trusted by him _and _the entire Jedi Council."

"You _are _trusted, Keiris. More than you'll ever know." Master Zeshi glanced down at her Padawan, who's brow was raised in confusion. "You think they talk about you when you're in ear shot?"

"They talk about me?"

"Yes they do. A lot actually."

This caught her off guard and she quickly asked. "Good things? Like what? What do they say ab-"

Master Zeshi quickly interrupted her storm of questions. "My young Padawan, do you really think they would have allowed you to come on this mission if they didn't trust you?"

Keiris was silent. Her lips turned into a frown as her fingers timidly found her Padawan braid. "I thought that they were strongly against the idea and you persuaded them to allow me to come. At least that was the impression I was under when we spoke."

"That was an exaggeration. I merely mentioned to the Council that you should come with me to Shili, they could have ultimately said no. Do you think they would send someone who they didn't trust to help deal with a planet that was on the brink of civil war?" Master Zeshi tilted her head to the side and glanced down at her Padawan out of the corner of her eye. She took her Padawan's silence as an unspoken agreement. "See. They trust you more than you're willing to think…you need to believe in yourself a bit more, little one."

Keiris couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips as they reached the entrance ramp, which was still tightly closed. "Thank you, Master."

The entrance ramp shuddered and began to descend towards the hanger floor, allowing the bright Coruscant light to filter into the craft. The strong smell of fuel exhaust and various other scents smacked into Keiris, almost sending her to her knees as she followed her master down the ramp. She quickly glanced over her shoulder, relieved that Ludo was scampering nervously behind her. As she turned back around her insides jolted as two cloaked figures walked towards the spacecraft to greet them. Master Windu's intense brown eyes landed on the two, studying them with a scrutinizing eye as they slowly descended the ramp and stepped onto the hangers floor. Master Yoda sat nestled comfortably in his hover chair, a small grin on his face wrinkled face.

"Welcome back, Master Var'dek Zeshi. I assume the mission was a success." Master Windu greeted the Master and her Padawan smoothly, bowing when they came to stand in front of him.

"The mission was a complete success. Shili is no longer in a state of distress; peace has finally been restored." Master Zeshi stated proudly once she straightened from her bow. "But I have to say that I couldn't have done it alone."

Keiris tensed as her Master turned towards her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. The two Jedi Masters attention was unwillingly turned to Keiris, she could feel the palms of her hands beginning to sweat and tingle. She caught Master Windu's calculating gaze, instantly regretting the small interaction with the strict Jedi Master. His solid gaze swiftly shot towards the piece of jewelry that was around her neck. His Jedi mask wavered then as he stared at the intricate piece incredulously.

"An Akul-tooth headdress, you have." Master Yoda hummed and placed his large hands on his feeble knees. The small Jedi leaned forward in his seat to get a better look at the necklace, his long ears rising in excitement. "Rarely given to outsiders, they are. An interesting outcome, this is."

"Keiris made a wonderful impression on my people. It didn't take long for them to see the pureness in her heart and begin to fully trust her. To be honest, she's the real reason there were absolutely no casualties during our two month long stay. She handled herself with poise and a humbling respectfulness that only made her more appealing to my people. A true keeper of the peace."

"Not surprised I am. The Force is strong within you, it is." Master Yoda nodded and closed his eyes, causing the skin around his eyes to bunch and wrinkle. "The right decision was made when sending you two on this mission, it was."

"If you don't mind, Masters, I have something to say." Keiris said, her voice quivering slightly.

"Go on." Master Windu gestured for her to continue with a slight wave of his hand.

"I would just like to express my utmost gratitude for allowing me to accompany my Master on this meaningful mission to Shili. I have learned so much while I was there, more then I could have hoped for. If I can be so bold to say that I believe the mission has made me grow; not only as a Padawan but as an individual of the Republic."

Master Yoda gave a toothy grin. "Glad I am that your mission was such a meaningful one."

"Yes." Master Windu simply nodded his head in affirmation. "Remember what you have learned from those experiences, Keiris. Knowing how to deal with various races and how to rightfully please everyone during a conflict can be extremely important. Especially when on a foreign planet, completely alone."

"Of course, Master Windu." Keiris bowed her head. "I'll remember the skills I have learned and apply them to future situations."

"Good to hear, that is." Master Yoda's gaze quickly turned towards the ground. His long ears rose slightly as he tilted his head to get a better look. "What is this I see?"

Keiris frowned in confusion, not understanding what Master Yoda was referring to. Then, just as something slumped heavily against her calf, she realized what had ultimately caught the small Master's attention. She hesitantly glanced toward her feet, unsurprisingly finding Ludo there. The young animal stared at the two Masters cautiously, his small snout wiggling as he sniffed.

The Padawan cleared her throat, her heart pumping wildly within her chest as she nervously gestured towards her new companion. "This is Ludo."

Both Master Windu and Master Yoda exchanged wary glances, causing sweat to suddenly form upon her brow. Master Windu turned to Keiris, his voice smooth and composed. "How did you come across this Akul pup?"

"When Master Zeshi and I were walking back to our shuttle, I came across him in the turu-grass. He was injured and extremely weak." Keiris explained, casting a fleeting glance at Ludo. "I attempted to return him to the parents but they tried to kill him."

Master Windu raised a brow while studying the Akul pup, who was now attempting to burry himself under Keiris' robes.

"Akul are fierce and known to turn on their masters." Master Windu stated straightforwardly after a tense moment of contemplation.

"Oh I assure you, Master, he's tame." Keiris stated quickly. "He wouldn't hurt a fly."

Master Yoda leaned back in his hover chair, his eyes never leaving the pup as he hummed in thought. "A liking he has for you. Hmm?"

Keiris smiled nervously and quickly nodded. "I was the only one to show him kindness, Master. I even fixed up his injured leg."

"Where were you planning on taking the pup when you reached Coruscant?" Master Windu asked, crossing his arms tightly across his broad chest.

"Um…well…I-I haven't really thought of that yet, Master." Keiris mumbled solemnly. Her heart sank suddenly as visions of Ludo being dragged into a cage and forgotten about or worse….being sold and slaughtered for his hide and meat.

"The Jedi Temple he shall stay."

It took a moment for all of them to process what had just been said or to even realize that Master Yoda had, in fact, spoken. Their eyes abruptly turned towards the little Jedi Master, who calmly rubbed a hand through his thinning white hair.

"Stay at the Temple?" Master Windu asked incredulously, his brow rose and his forehead wrinkled.

"Strong willed and fierce Akul are. But trusting and tame it becomes when shown compassion it is." Master Yoda closed his eyes and nodded to himself, silently thinking for a few moments as his clawed hands folded and rested in his lap. "Hm. Yes. A good lesson this makes. Kindness to all life the Younglings must learn. An example Keiris will become."

Master Windu frowned. His eyes found the backside of Ludo, the only part of him that was visible, and studied the creature for a moment. He edgily nodded, his silent agreement. "The Akul pup will be taken to the Temple. Keiris, he's your responsibility till you find a place for him."

Keiris quickly composed herself while swallowing a cry of pure joy. "Thank you so much, Master Windu and Master Yoda."

"Yes, thank you very much. The Akul pup is surprisingly passionate for an Akul; I would know." Master Zeshi stated, smiling brightly at her Padawan who continued to hide her excitement. She faced the two Jedi, the smile slowly fading from her gray lips just as her expression turned serious. "Should we head over to the meeting? We shouldn't keep the other Masters waiting."

Keiris promptly glanced up at her Master, who was pointedly ignoring the curious look from her Padawan. Master Windu and Master Yoda both nodded their agreements and turned towards the hangers exit, bowing their heads to Keiris as they passed. Master Zeshi watched them go for a moment before turning to her Padawan and speaking in a hasty whisper.

"Go down to hanger three; a shuttle will be waiting for you." Master Zeshi hurriedly stated. "Take Ludo to Awah, he'll be able to make arrangements for him. But now, little one, I must go."

Keiris' forehead creased in confusion but, nevertheless, she nodded her head. "I understand, Master. I'll meet you back in the Temple."

With a hurried bow, Keiris watched her Master speed off in the direction Master Windu and Master Yoda had disappeared a few seconds before. A sudden feeling of dread began to pool within her stomach, making her feel uneasy.

"I don't like the look of this." She mumbled to herself as she placed a hand on her cocked hip. "Not at all."

A sharp yelp brought her attention away from the hangers exit and towards her feet. Keiris stepped to the side and pulled on her Jedi cloak, causing the fabric to slide across the ground and reveal Ludo. He quickly got to his feet and glanced around the hanger, his eyes extremely wide and his ears perked as he sniffed the air.

"Ferocious?" Keiris threw her head back and let out a loud bark of sarcastic laughter. "You wouldn't even hurt a fly."

Ludo wagged his long tail and bounded forward, playfully swatting at her Padawan braid. Keiris laughed and dodged his paw, swiftly running towards hanger three while Ludo chased after her.

xxx

* * *

**(A/N): This happened to be my least favorite chapter to write. I have no idea why but ugh! Uh oh, those visions...who do they reminds you of? Ten millions dollars goes to the person with the right answer! Anyway, how did you like it? Reviews are always appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3: Push Me Into The Fire

**(A/N): Here you are! Chapter 3 is here! This happened to be my favorite chapter so far to write and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I did while writing it. But, please review. I'm really insecure when it comes to my writing and when I don't get reviews I automatically think it's because I suck and that usually leads to me doing idiotic things...no reviews equals no motivation to write anymore of this story and to ultimately put it on hiatus. I really don't want to put it on hiatus, since I have huge plans for this fanfic and then the two that come after. So, please, review. I really like to know what you guys are thinking after reading through the chapters I post.**

**Keiris does have Force visions; the vision at the beginning of the last chapter was one, the same thing Anikan goes through with visions of his mother and then Padmé. Just thought I'd clear that up. :D  
**

**Okay, enough, babbling...I'll shut up now.**

**Updated: 1/18/11  
**

* * *

**The Phantom Menace**

**Chapter 3: Push Me Into The Fire**

The Jedi Temple was located in an isolated section within the massive city of Coruscant. It rested on a large city block in the Temple Precinct, built on the rise of the Sacred Spire. The Temple was a massive structure, towering well over the surrounding rooftops. Five spires crowned the top of the structure: four smaller towers were used for the Jedi council; which were all located on the sides of the complex. Those four towers surrounded a larger, centralized, tower fondly called the Tranquility Spire. The ziggurat shape of the structure, coupled with the vast five spires, were designed to symbolize the Jedi's climb to enlightenment through the Force. It was known as _home _to many and brought many more a comfort within the darkness that the chaos of the universe caused.

The temple was all Keiris knew; a few vague memories of a simple life in Naboo were the only evidence that she once had a life other than the one she now led.

Keiris walked through one of the many mezzanines, which ran along the base of the Temples ziggurat, silently mulling over useless thoughts and questions. Her booted feet barely made any noise as they collided soundlessly on the exceedingly polished floor. She closed her eyes and leaned against one of the many granite pillars that made up the succession of arches that surrounded the nave, trying to clear her mind of everything that seemed to be lingering there. Her eyes fluttered opened and involuntarily drifted towards her feet, her heart strings pulling when the cold granite of the floor filled her vision. The void that had for the past several weeks been filled by a ball of orange fur was now empty.

She sighed.

Ludo hadn't been all that happy to go with Awah, nor was Keiris too fond of letting him go, but she knew it was for the best. They had been lucky with gaining the approval of the Jedi masters and she would rather have him be safe then thrown into a cage to share the same fate as other exotic animals around Coruscant. Ludo was now safely resting beneath the floors of the Jedi Temple; with the promises of food, exercise, and a lifestyle fit for the chancellor himself when Ludo awoke each and every morning. That gave her some comfort, at least.

_At least Awah had promised that he was going to be taken care of_. She mused, messaging her aching eyes with her thumb and forefinger.

She forcefully pushed away from the pillar and darted out of the twisting shadows of the pillars and into the carpeted nave, unable to deal with the many thoughts that drifted through her head. Her feet lightly hit the red carpet as she fled. Sunlight filtered in through the windows that were placed close to the vaulted ceiling, spewing streaks of yellow tinted light down upon the floor. The streaks of light violently ripped through the dull shadows of the room, giving Keiris an unexpected sense of warmth before she disappeared back into the shadows. She ignored the curious glances from her fellow Jedi as she bounded up the marble steps, taking two at a time.

She needed to release the pressure that was building in her head. She needed to release it before it overwhelmed her and filled her with anxiety and stress. She needed to be one with the Force again and meditation alone wasn't going to help her achieve that.

She needed something a little more _physical_.

* * *

Red plasma, blistering and pulsing, were rapidly fired from multiple blasters that were attached to the metal wall. The blasters; all locked on a single target, smoothly following the targets movements before a deafening explosion filled the room as a blast of plasma jolted from the barrels.

The scorching plasma deftly missed Keiris' delicate skin as she skillfully jumped out of the way. Her violet blade hummed as she powerfully swiped the lightsaber through the air, blocking a plasma blast with the blade before side stepping just in time to watch a flare scorch the floor. She snarled as she fought off the assault with a grace that would have made a Twi'lek dancer envious.

Sweat drenched her flushed skin, causing her skin to shimmer when the plasma flew passed her in a vicious stream. Her white undershirt stuck to her slender form, drenched with sweat that stained the fabric. She snarled as she bounded into the sky, barreling through the air while relying on the Force to help push her away from danger. She landed lithely on her feet and brought her lightsaber up and prepared to block the plasma blasts that would have rained havoc upon her. But, surprisingly, nothing happened. The room was silent, deafeningly so. She smoothed her furrowed brow, her lips slightly agape as she struggled to even her breathing.

Keiris' chest heaved as she cautiously glanced around the training chamber, her lightsaber held readily in her rigid hands as she glanced at the wilted blasters. They all were lifeless, the barrels pointed towards the ground as they rested. She huffed and straightened, disengaging her lightsaber and placing it on her belt before she stepped towards the control room to see what had caused the blasters to become immobilized.

"You've gotten better."

Keiris instantly froze as a voice, with an unmistakable Coruscanti accent, reverberated off the training chambers walls. She turned and glanced up towards the observation deck, the corners of her mouth curling into a subtle grin.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." Keiris greeted smoothly as she mock bowed, her keen eyes never straying from the observation deck. She breathed in deeply, attempting to keep her voice as even as possible before she spoke. "To what…do I owe the pleasure?"

The heavily tinted windows of the observation deck vibrated as they slowly pulled away to reveal the control room and the person inside. Obi-Wan skillfully leapt from the window, his Jedi cloak billowing behind him and then pooling around his feet as he sinuously landed a foot away from Keiris. He straightened, adjusted his robes before shrugging his broad shoulders.

_He changed_. Keiris noted as she quickly scanned him from head to toe with an observant eye. His shoulders were broader, his Padawan braid a little longer, and his face was more angular with stronger features. But one thing about his appearance remained the same; his eyes, the same blue the skies took just before a vicious storm.

She involuntarily shivered.

"Does a man need a reason to visit a woman?" He asked innocently, his voice smooth as granite but Keiris knew better and didn't miss the slight teasing undertone.

She chuckled breathlessly. "A man…should have a _very _legitimately good reason…to stop a woman when she's hard at work."

He rose an inquisitive brow, fixing her with a cheeky grin that caused his storm-colored eyes to sparkle. Keiris' chest strained against the thin material of her undershirt as she tried to even her breathing, which momentarily caught Obi-Wan's eye before he cleared his throat and shifted tensely on his feet.

"How did the mission go?" He abruptly asked, averting his gaze to the floor as he half turned away.

"Stopped a civil war, no big deal." Keiris sarcastically snipped, cocking her hip to the side as she folded her arms under her breasts. Her stomach twisted as he looked away from the floor and shot her a devilish smirk. She shivered and inhaled sharply, glad that her breathing finally returned to normal. "Seriously, it went well. We were able to regain peace and order amongst the tribes. No casualties, which is always a plus."

"Yes, that's always a good thing. Did you bring back any souvenirs?" He inquired lightly, turning back to fully face her. "Geodes? Spear stones? Indigenous specious to which will ultimately cause havoc to Coruscant's ecosystem?"

Keiris closed her eyes and scrunched up her face, looking as if she had just ate one of Dex's cave slugs. "No. No. Yes."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened before taking a half-step forward. He whispered while his forehead wrinkled with concern. "Surely you _must _be joking."

"Sadly, no. I brought back an Akul pup." Keiris held up a hand before he could spew dozens of questions her way. "No, I am _not _hiding him. Yes, my master knows about Ludo. _Yes_, _I named him_. No, I didn't take him from his family. Yes, the council knows. Well Master Yoda and Master Windu know. They told me that he could stay here."

"By _here_ you mean the _temple_?" He asked incredulously, gesturing to the walls with his hands.

Keiris nodded, wondering why this all confused him. "Yes, he's being held below the temple. In one of those enclosed gardens."

Obi-Wan eyed her quietly while scratching the back of his head; something he usually did when he didn't approve of Keiris' actions but was ultimately not going to say a word. "Well then, I would like to meet _him _sometime."

"Fine with me, but I don't think that would be a really good idea." Keiris called over her shoulder as she turned and walked towards her Jedi cloak, which had been carelessly tossed to the ground a few minutes before.

"And why is that?"

She grabbed a handkerchief from her cloak and impishly grinned as she stood and began to whip the sweat from her skin. "Because he doesn't like men and would probably rip your arm off."

Keiris laughed heartily at her friends look of sheer terror at her statement.

"And that…_creature_…is living in the Jedi Temple?" Obi-Wan asked, perplexed.

Moving to stand in the middle of the circular room, Keiris ignored the comment and cocked her hip to the side. "What do you want from me, Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

His eyes flashed dangerously within the dimly lit space, catching Keiris off guard as he silently mulled over the question. He took a light step forward as his fingers twitched at his sides, stalking towards her like a predator who had finally caught up with his pray. Keiris cautiously followed his seemingly innocent movements with her keen eyes, flinching when he clasped his hands behind his back.

_What game are you playing? _

"Well, I wasn't entirely sure what exactly possessed me to come here. But, seeing you, has made me understand exactly why my feet brought me to this place."

Keiris smiled wanly as she watched him with mild interest, her stomach giving an uncomfortable twist as she caught the dangerous glint in his eye. "And why exactly did your feet bring you here?"

"We have unfinished business to attend to." He replied with a slight smirk as his eyebrow rose, shrugging off his outer cloak in one fluid movement and tossed it to the side.

_Ah, it's that game_. She now remembered the message she received from him after leaving Shili. _Oh for Forces' sake._

Keiris raised a brazen brow. "You're still bitter about our last spar?"

This caused her to chuckle at the fond memory of Quinlon bursting into the training room while Obi-Wan and Keiris were in the midst of their most recent spar. The sudden intrusion caused Obi-Wan's concentration to wane, ultimately giving the win to Keiris. This amused her greatly because she had never really won a duel against him before; he was known to be the best with a lightsaber, with impeccable grace and flawless timing caused many to scowl in frustration and jealousy. Keiris held her ground during spars with Obi-Wan, holding out longer then most ever could against his blade, but her valiant effort usually ended with her on her bottom along with a bruise or two.

Their last spar was a false win, but that didn't mean Keiris couldn't tease him about it.

"I feel cheated." He smugly replied, unclasping his lightsaber from his utility belt.

A bark of laughter bounced off the walls, ringing in their ear for a moment before it faded. "Your dry sense of humor never ceases to amuse me."

"I'm glad I'm of some use to you." He said dryly.

She smoothly unsheathed her own lightsaber and guardedly stepped towards him, an amused grin still present on her lips. They faced each other and bowed, initiating the spar.

"I thought you and Master Jinn were leaving for a mission to Naboo." Keiris calmly said as they began to circle each other slowly, both engaging their blades.

"It had been delayed do to some mild _complications _but we're leaving shortly." Obi-Wan smoothly replied as he watched her movements. He stepped forward and stabbed, she easily parried and stepped to the side.

"Oh I see-" Her voice tapered off as she swiped at him, he evaded. "-when is _shortly_?"

"About an hour or two."

Keiris groaned. "Now I'll have nothing to do. I'll grow bored."

"And why would you grow bored?" He asked while he blocked a thrust, their blades clashed and hissed. "Bant, Garen, and Quinlan will be here to fall victim to your vicious pranks."

"They're not as amusing as you." She replied simply, flashing him a dazzling smile as she glanced at him from under her lashes before evading another stab at her side.

Obi-Wan grew more aggressive as he swung his lightsaber down in a broad sweep. She blocked and moved away very quickly. He frowned.

"I forgot how light you are on your feet."

"Thanks. But if I wasn't I would surely be cut in half by your blade."

The mock battle heated up very quickly as their lightsabers clashed violently against each other as they blocked, parried, and slashed. Sweat began to bead on their furrowed brows, glistening as the light from their blades shimmered as they hummed passed skin. Keiris heaved herself off the ground and twirled mid-air, catching Obi-Wan's intense gaze as he watched her flip over his head. He brought his blade upon her as she landed on her feet, angered when she brought her lightsaber up to meet his. He spun his lightsaber in an elegant arc, which would have beheaded Keiris if she weren't prepared. She chuckled as she watched his eyes darken.

Their blades clashed with a deep, resounding hum; violet on blue. Keiris staggered backwards as she fought off his blade, clenching her teeth as she felt her muscles begin to strain. Suddenly, as if sensing her weakened state, Obi-Wan slashed with a ferocity that sent her blade straight from her hands and flying through the air, effectively winning the spar. Her eyes widened and a gasp slipped from her throat as he rushed at her without warning. She grimaced as her back collided with the metal wall, closing her eyes when Obi-Wan further pinned her against the wall with his slender frame. He quickly grabbed her wrists and held them above her head, rendering her immobile.

The sudden adrenaline rush caused her head to swirl violently as she clamped her eyes shut. The heat from the lightsaber's plasma blade was dangerously close, she could hear it pulsing and could feel the heat blistering her skin. Suddenly, as if sensing her unease, the blade disappeared as Obi-Wan disengaged his weapon. Keiris promptly opened her eyes, glowering at him through her eyelashes as she panted and her chest heaved. His face was emotionless, blank. His nostrils flared as he stared down at her with a look that made her heart jolt. His short strawberry blonde hair was further disheveled and dampened with sweat. He looked dangerous, unpredictable, and that sent her head whirling and her insides fluttering.

Obi-Wan's face faintly smoothed as his hand loosened his grip on her wrists. His finger tips left behind a fire on her bare skin as they languidly slide down the length of her arm, lightly brushing the top of her heaving breast before roaming towards her neck. Her breath hitched and her eyes widened as his thumb lingered on the pulsing vein of her neck.

The one brain cell that continued to work was blaring its personal warning bell; warning Keiris that he was too close, that this was leading to places unknown, that she was going against the code she swore herself to. Keiris' eyes widened as her pupils dilated, her trembling hands found his shoulders and gave a meager squeeze, her feeble attempt at trying to rebuild the boundaries that had come crashing down when his pelvis collided with hers. But her attempts had gone unnoticed.

She was rendered immobile and her heart seemed to stop its furious beat as his gaze flickered to her lips, staring at them longer than a man should. Her tongue shot out to graze her lower lip, wetting it, as she felt his thumb and forefingers tenderly clutch her jaw. She knowingly smirked as his thumb soothingly grazed over the scar, an apologetic gesture she was all too familiar with.

A sudden pull; fierce and unrelenting, quickly began to form between them - starting in their toes and working its way throughout their bodies, filling them with a warmth that was almost unbearable. The pull caused Obi-Wan's face to drift unnecessarily close. The lids of her eyes began to droop as he broke through the barrier that was her personal space, his lips hovering dangerously close.

Suddenly, as if the Force had willed it, she turned her head at the very last second while his name came out in a pained whisper.

The words that met his ears seemed to have violently slapped him across his cheek because; not a moment later, his eyes widened to the size of saucers and his cheeks flushed a bright shade of scarlet. Keiris felt the warmth being violently ripped from her body as he swiftly pushed away from her, leaving her mind vacant of any coherent thoughts.

He was backing away from her, flustered. An embarrassed, slightly horrified expression found its way onto his youthful face. "I'm sorry, Keiris. I-I-I have no idea what possessed me to _rush _at you like that. Inappropriate, _very_ inappropriate."

Keiris was still pressed against the wall, her hands uselessly hovering beside her body. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks as her mind began to process what had just happened. What _could have _happened.

_Oh my. _

A ringing in her ears drowned out his frantic stammering but she looked up at him when a phrase broke through the ringing and bounced off the walls of her skull.

"I should go." He stated while rubbing his forehead, trying to disappear behind his calloused palm, cheeks still flushed a bright crimson.

Keiris pushed away from the wall and took a few hurried steps after him as he turned away from her.

"Hey, don't worry about it!" She prattled while reaching for him with a quivering palm. Obi-Wan's shoulder stiffened at her touch but he stopped walking and glanced over his shoulder. Keiris quickly took her hand off of him and gawkily placed it at her side. She didn't think he would have stopped so she felt a little defenseless while stuttering under his pained gaze. "I - um - the spar _did _get _very _heated and we both got too caught up. I should have been prepared for it anyway, I should be prepared for anything. It's fine, really."

His jaw tensed. Storm hued eyes glared dejectedly down at the floor as he sighed and shook his head. "My emotions always seem to get the better of me; it nearly cost me the chance of becoming my masters Padawan learner so long ago."

She frowned at the despair in his voice and dipped her head to the side so she could see his face properly. "You mean the spar between you and Bruck Chun?"

Obi-Wan simply nodded.

"He was fighting just as fiercely." Keiris reminded. "You would have been killed if you hadn't fought him just as hard as he."

"There is no emotion, there is peace."

"True." Keiris nodded. "But, a Jedi must draw their weapon and use it only in defense; which is what you did that day. You were defending yourself against him. Bruck violently attacked you first without needing to, remember? So, ultimately, you were defending yourself against his overly enthusiastic onslaught. The only thing that Master Jinn saw that bothered him was that you grew angry and fierce, which is extremely dangerous since it could send you over the edge. But you've come far, Obi-Wan Kenobi, I can sense it in the Force. Your energy was light, even during the spar and when you rushed at me."

The corner of his lips curled into a lopsided grin as he looked away from the floor and towards Keiris. Wordlessly, Obi-Wan reached out and gently clutched her jaw, rubbing his thumb against her scar. He snorted humorlessly before whispering. "My emotions also caused me to do _this_."

Keiris smiled serenely up at him, finding comfort in the warmth his fingers sent throughout her body. "You're never going to forgive yourself, are you?"

Obi-Wan simply shrugged and shook his head. "Probably not."

Keiris quickly hid the frown that briefly formed on her lips as his fingers dropped away from her skin, leaving the fire to die. He reached an outstretched hand towards her lightsaber, which lay futilely across the room. She felt the Force shift as her lightsaber began to vibrate before it promptly flew through the air and landed in Obi-Wan's opened palm. He turned to her, eyeing the lightsaber in his hand before handing it over.

Lungs strained, heart unmoving, and her brain shut down as she caught his shy gaze. Her fingers slowly enveloped the familiar hilt of her lightsaber, gently taking it from his hand before attaching it to her belt.

A persistent beeping broke the silence. Obi-Wan furrowed his brow as lifted his wrist towards his face, quickly reading the message on his chrono.

"Blast." Obi-Wan cursed under his breath, swiftly picking up his outer cloak and using the Force to grab his own lightsaber from the ground.

"You have to go." Keiris stated disappointedly, flicking her wrist and catching her robes as they flew towards her.

"Yes." Obi-Wan swiftly nodded while shrugging on his outer cloak. "I have to meet my master in the council room."

"I'll see you off." She said while quickly throwing her robes over her head and placing the outer cloak on her shoulders, nearly tripping over her own feet as she tried to keep up with his frenzied pace. "If you don't mind that is."

"I don't mind." He said over his shoulder. He flashed her a weak grin before running towards the exit, chuckling deeply when Keiris swiftly appeared beside him.

* * *

_:__New Life, New You__:_

_She was three summers old; a young girl with disheveled red hair and large brown eyes. Freckles on her cheeks and sun kissed skin. She was standing within the Temple, outside one of the many arched doors, surrounded by a group of five other females all around her age; all from different systems and races. A female Jedi stood a few paces away from the group, busy looking through her data pad before sighing heavily. _

_The air around them seemed to hum with uncertainty as they waited for what seemed like hours. Keiris excitedly looked about while her companions shifted anxiously, her large eyes scanning the place critically from roof to floor. Her mouth popped open at the sight of the polished floor below her booted feet. She nearly jumped in excitement as she tugged at the robes of her Tholothian friend, Tikiarren. _

"_Look, Tiki, look!" Keiris breathlessly whispered and pointed towards the floor with a tiny finger. "You can see yourself in the floor!"_

_Tikiarren merely shrugged her shoulders and shook her head, pulling at her brand new tan robes. Keiris sighed but turned towards Bant Eerin, a female Mon Calamari._

"_Are you excited to meet Master Yoda?" She asked, lowering her voice when the female Jedi turned an eye towards the shivering group._

"_I guess." She replied, shrugging her shoulders._

"_I heard that we're going to be 'younglings' now and he's the one who's going to teach us the ways." Keiris almost squealed with childish glee at the prospect of learning what they all had known to be a secret. She had no clue what exactly she meant by 'the ways', but she heard her fosterer use it often and assumed that's why they were all here in the first place._

"_I hear' Master Yoda is so tall tha' he don't even fit into a room withou' nearly squishin' his poopils." A Rodian whispered in broken basic while gesturing towards the ceiling with her sucker tipped fingers. _

_Both Bant Eerin and the Rodian shivered with unease, Keiris began to bounce on her feet impatiently. She felt no fear, only curiosity, as she regained her initial critique of her new home. She wanted to know what was behind that door, what type of things they had to play with, and what else lay within this huge place. _

_Another group of students began to filter in, the sound of their light footsteps causing Keiris and her companions to shift their attention behind them. Frightened eyes met hers before quickly glancing away, nervously looking around before their attention fell to their own feet. Keiris frowned as she studied the Jedi they all obediently followed, a stern human male with a balding scalp and calculating eyes. _

_The group filed in next to hers and not one of them said a word or even dared to blink. Keiris studied the faces of the newcomers, realizing that the group was made up of males. She hummed to herself._

_Suddenly, ocean colored eyes met her gaze. Those eyes belonged to a human male, his strawberry blonde hair was just as tousled as her own. She gave him a toothy smile, showing off the wide gap in between her two front teeth, and he returned it timidly. Keiris, thrilled at the prospect of making a new friend, glanced towards the two Jedi before making her way towards the boy._

"_Hello!" She animatedly chirped. "My names Keiris, Keiris Nayarri. What's your name?"_

_The boy seemed startled at first, unaccustomed to her rather energetic personality, but quickly recovered. "Obi-Wan Kenobi."_

"_Obi-Wan Kenobi." Keiris tested it out and giggled but stopped when he frowned in embarrassment. "That's a very nice name. It's sounds like a warrior's name."_

_That seemed to cheer him up because he smiled broadly. "Really?" _

"_Mhm!" She nodded her head quickly. Keiris deepened her voice and puffed out her chest, placing her fists on her hips, "Warrior Obi-Wan saves the planet of Cor…Coru…this planet from the evil monsters from another galaxy!" Obi-Wan chuckled as Keiris placed her hands against her cheek and batted her eyelashes. "My hero!"_

_Their bodies shook with giggles, earning a few uneasy glances from the children that surrounded them. A swift hush from their guardians caused them to fall silent but Keiris and Obi-Wan continued to grin at each other. _

"_Okay, children!" The female Jedi called out, placing her data pad into the belt of her robes. "Master Yoda is ready to see us now. I expect you to all be on your best behavior."_

_The two groups anxiously shifted on their feet when the door slowly began to open, squeaking loudly on their hinges. Keiris glanced towards Obi-Wan, who mimicked her movement. _

"_I'll follow you." Keiris whispered to her new friend, finally feeling a nervous rush filter into the pit of her stomach. She nearly tripped over her feet as the group began to move forward. She innocently grabbed his hand, entwining her small fingers with his own. "If you don't mind."_

_Obi-Wan shook his head and smiled shyly at her. "I don't mind."_

_Keiris and Obi-Wan walked forward together; hand in hand, ready to begin the journey that had already been planned for them since before they were born._

_

* * *

_

**(A/N): I plan on putting random memories of Keiris' past into random chapters, like the one above, just so you guys get some insight into her life and all that jazz. Plus, I love writing memories...have no clue why though. I just find them interesting to write; plus it's almost like a palate cleanser for me. Gives me a little break when writing chapters. I came up with some funny ones so hopefully you guys will find them amusing. **

**I hope you guys liked the chapter and I would really appreciate the reviews. They seriously keep me motivated to continue to write so please feel free to jot down comments, questions, whatever because I appreciate it all. Oh, and THANK YOU, RKF22, for the review of chapter 2! **

**Keep an eye out on my profile to see how chapter 4 is coming!**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4: Ragoon VI part 1

**(A/N): Okay, stay with me on this, remember how I said that I was planning on writing certain memories? Yeah, well, this chapter is one of those memories. The reason I decided to do a whole memory chapter is because I was kinda stuck on how to exactly write the original chapter four, since this memory was supposed to only be a few paragraphs long. But since I got stuck in a little chapter hole, I decided to go into detail with this memory, since I have good ideas for it. Plus it gets cute. Anyway, this was only supposed to be ONE chapter but it quickly became two, so this is Part 1 of the memory and Part 2 will be up shortly. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Phantom Menace**

**Chapter 4: Ragoon VI**

_This wasn't her first time on the exotic planet of Ragoon VI. Her master had taken her here many times; training her in the ways of surviving harsh extremes and tracking the things that went bump in the night. This, however, was Keiris' first time without having her master by her side. Master Zeshi wasn't there to whisper ideas into her ear when she was stuck, pat her on the head when she had done something right, or help her get out of sticky situations. Keiris was without her master and she had to rely on her own instincts; which made the whole situation a little more stressful. She wasn't entirely alone, which she graciously thanked the Force, she had a dear friend close by her side._

_Obi-Wan and Keiris had been tracking two of their fellow Padawan's, Bruck Chun and Siri Tachi, for little over a week. Their mission, as teammates, was to ultimately survive the unforgiving environment of Ragoon VI while attempting to track and capture the opposing team. It was a deadly game they were playing, one that Bruck Chan seemed to be enjoying too much._

_"Will you hold still!" Keiris frantically hissed just as Obi-Wan shied away from her approaching fingers, which were already stained crimson with his blood._

_"Is it out yet?" Obi-Wan asked through clenched teeth. He was seething._

_"It would be if you weren't squirming so much." Keiris exhaled as she pressed her palm against his muddy cheek to keep him still, digging her knees further into the slick grim as she leaned over him to study the damage further. The whole situation would have been considered amusing if it weren't for the shard of stone lodged deeply into the skin of Obi-Wan's forehead. She felt her stomach twinge as she looked into his face; his right eye was tightly closed as a mix of muck and blood trickled down the side of his face, the skin surrounding the lodged stone was turning a deep shade of purple while his face began to lose its coloring._

_Keiris quickly, yet gently, removed the stone from his skin before he could turn his face away. She immediately cleaned the wound with water from her flask and held a clean cloth to his forehead as a new wave of sticky crimson began to trickle from the wound._

_"I can't believe he did that." Obi-Wan mumbled incredulously while Keiris searched the contents of her utility belt with one hand. "What he did was against the rules."_

_Keiris merely nodded as she distractedly pulled out a needle and medical thread. What Bruck Chan had done was, in fact, against the rules. They weren't allowed to harm the opposing team, it was to be a simple game that challenged both skill and knowledge; a simple game of cat and mouse. It was not to be a game of cheap shots…which it was now slowly turning into._

_Obi-Wan winced as Keiris began to sew the broken skin together, sending him apologetic glances when a swift expression of pain would shoot across his features. Keiris poured water from her flask onto her dirtied hands and the newly fixed wound, cleaning it well before she began to bandage it up._

_"Well, Mr. Kenobi, I think that's the best I can do right now." Keiris said as she washed up the needle and placed it back into her utility belt._

_"Thank you." Obi-Wan nodded as he sat up. "I think we should continue on now."_

_"I don't think you're in the right conditio-"_

_"Nonsense."_

_Keiris yelped as Obi-Wan, who had shakily gotten to his feet, collapsed when his knees buckled. She deftly caught him before he hit the forest floor, groaning under his weight as she attempted to right him._

_"I don't think that's the best idea-" She said as she guided his arm around her neck and clutched his side. "-you've lost a lot of blood. And, as I was saying, I don't think you're in the right condition to continue. Plus, you probably have a concussion."_

_Obi-Wan scoffed. "I'm fine."_

_She rolled her eyes. "Of course you are."_

_Keiris began to look around for any sort of shelter, since the daylight was beginning to fade and Obi-Wan needed a place to rest before he collapsed in the middle of the forest. Her eyes found a clump of old trees, their gnarled roots clutching at the muddy earth in a desperate attempt to stay rooted. Keiris stumbled towards them and found, to her delight, that the roots of the trees formed a deep knoll that looked dry enough for them to spend the night. With her help, Obi-Wan was able to climb into the deep mass of roots before they found the dry earth below. Keiris made sure her friend was comfortable before she quickly busied herself with the task of finding dried roots and twigs for a small fire._

_The weather outside their earthly knoll quickly turned monstrous as rain, unrelenting and fierce, began to pelt the surface of Ragoon VI. After getting a small fire started, Keiris carefully climbed the roots of the tree until she came to the opening of their hidden shelter. She held out her empty flask until it was heavy with water. While she placed the flask to her lips and began to hungrily drink the cool liquid, a familiar presence popped into her conscious._

_Keiris held out the half-empty flask again, her features twisting into a furious glare as she glanced through her lashes towards the surrounding trees. Her eyes, sharp and calculating, seemed to lock on an invisible figure hidden deeply within the canopy of the large trees._

_"You're a real cheap asshole, Chun!" Keiris yelled hauntingly into the obscuring veil of rain. "This is why Master Jinn ultimately picked Obi-Wan over you!"_

_As she began to climb down the tangle of roots, she heard the sound of malicious laughter right before it was covered up by a loud clap of thunder._

_xxx_

* * *

_xxx_

_The small fire continued to burn brightly well into the night, keeping the various wildlife away from the dry and inviting knoll. The bright flames of the fire continued to cast pulsing shadows onto the dirt walls, causing the shadows to dance and lunge to an unspoken, yet furious, tempo. The elements were furious; rain continued to fall like an unrelenting veil of water, thunder crackled and snapped while the lightning streaked across the darkened sky in haphazard patterns. Wind twisted through the forest above the two Padawan, violently tearing through the trees without mercy for any living creature._

_Keiris sat silently against one of the dirt walls, shivering, watching the flames of the fire intently while jabbing a stick into the smoldering embers. A groan from the opposite corner of the knoll caught her attention and she swiftly crawled over to where Obi-Wan lay under her cloak. Sweat beaded on his brow and his face was still a deathly shade of gray, his eyelids were beginning to take on a purple hue._

_Obi-Wan was growing sicker by the second._

_She gently removed the bandage and winced when she noticed how puffy and irritated the wound had become in such a short amount of time. In the back of her mind, she knew he was slowly being poisoned to death._

_The rock must have had poison on it. She remembered seeing a small amount of yellow substance on the rock after she dislodge it from his skin. Her eyes widened as she gasped._

_"Curse you, Chun." Keiris hissed under her breath as she felt tears begin to prickle the edges of her eyes._

_The only cure for the poison was crushed up Gigila berries and Noxi herb; which, luckily, could both be found, hopefully, outside the knoll. She glanced desperately towards the entrance to the knoll, wincing as a earsplitting clap of thunder and a flash of lightning struck out from the sky. It would be suicide if she ventured out during the storm, especially by herself. But, as she turned her attention back towards a shivering Obi-Wan, she knew she had to do it._

_Obi-Wan had saved her behind in the past; more times then she could possibly count on each finger and toe, and this was her time to repay him._

_Her jaw tightening as she reached for her light saber, clutching it tightly in her hand as she scurried towards the entrance and climbed up the roots. Before she made it to the entrance of their shelter, she glanced back with fearfully large eyes. She noticed his chest was heaving as he struggled for breath, she could feel the Force slowly beginning to fade. A generous dose of adrenaline began to pump through her veins as the severity of the situation began to really take shape._

_"I'll be back as quickly as I can, I promise." She said, squinting as her face began to be pelted with moisture from the rain._

_She knew he couldn't hear her but, as she used the Force to help propel her from the roots and onto the forest floor, she said it more for her own sake rather then his._

_xxx_

* * *

_xxx_

_Keiris' body was numb from the winds frigid chill, her robes stuck to her quivering body as the rain continued to fall. She staggered through the mud, almost losing her boots a few times, as she scanned the environment for the Noxi herb she desperately needed for the antidote. She squinted through the thick layer of rain and brushed her bangs, which looked as if they were crimson tentacles that happened to be attacking her face, out of her eyes. She gasped at the sight what looked to be a bunch of Noxi herbs and quickly stumbled towards them, but stopped short and almost childishly stomped her feet._

_"I don't need more of you!" She shouted in frustration at the sight of a bush full of Gigila berries._

_A wave of hopelessness washed over her as she stared down at the quivering berry bush. Her body shivered uncontrollably and her teeth rattled against each other, interrupting her thoughts as the persistent sound of teeth against teeth filled her mind. Tears began to fall freely from the corners of her eyes, mixing with the rain as it pelted her face. Keiris exhaled and fell to her knees when her legs couldn't support her weight, landing in the muck with a dull thump._

_"I couldn't even save you." She whispered after a long pause. She threw her head back and screamed at the sky, a ferocious and primal sound that only seemed to pull the surrounding darkness towards her. The scream quickly turned into a wail of sorrow as her body seemed to rupture with despair. She fell forward, her hands clawing at the muck as her body convulsed._

_**Look inside a rotting trunk of a tree**. _

_Keiris gasped as a voice reached her ears. In a flash, she bolted upright and quickly looked through the shadows of the forest, searching for the maker of the voice._

_"W-w-who said that?" Keiris spurted as she quickly fumbled with her lightsaber before engaging it. The violet blade brought a menacing light to the surrounding forest as it quivered in her unsteady hands. "Show yourself!"_

_Keiris blinked confusedly and turned, searching through the forest while holding the lightsaber protectively in front of her._

_**Look inside a rotting trunk of a tree**._

_The voice said again, whispering it into her ear. Keiris felt a pull, which began to grow until it became too powerful to ignore. She whirled around and stumbled forward, her hands held out to her side for balance as she struggled through the thick muck. Before she knew where exactly she was going, she saw what looked to be a rotted tree that had collapsed. Keiris held her lightsaber over her head and brought it down upon the trunk of the tree when she got close. It split through the bark with ease._

_Keiris disengaged her lightsaber and quickly pulled away the weak bark before looking inside the rotted remains. To her amazement, a bushel of Noxi herbs, healthy yet fragile, planted themselves within the side of the hallow tree._

_"Of course." She whispered in amazement as her trembling fingers drifted towards the plant. "The herb survives on rotting bark."_

_Ignoring the urge to punch herself for being so foolish, she grabbed a handful and pulled the whole plant from its home, stuffing it into her robes along with the berries._

_The Force helped put energy into her legs as she rushed through the forest, pushing away branches from her face as she ran with new found energy. Keiris quickly dove into the knolls entrance, colliding with the dirt floor in a dull heap. She pulled out the berries and herbs from her robes, throwing them to the ground as she pulled out a flat piece of bark from the pile of wood she had gathered earlier that day. Keiris worked skillfully and diligently as she placed a few berries and herbs on the plank of wood and began to pound them with the hilt of her lightsaber, crushing them until they were a paste. She took her flask and placed the paste within the water, swishing it around until the paste dissolved and became part of the liquid._

_Keiris crawled towards a very still Obi-Wan, her whole body shivering from the sudden heat and adrenaline. She gently took his head and placed it in her lap; she opened his mouth, placed the flask to his lips and poured a gracious amount of antidote into his dried maw._

_"Come on, Obi-Wan, drink. I know you can hear me, drink." Keiris commanded softly as she closed his mouth and messaged his throat, helping the antidote make its way down into his stomach. She almost laughed when she noticed his Adams apple weakly dip as he attempted to swallow. "That's it."_

_Keiris continued to gradually drain the antidote into his body until the flask was completely empty. She placed the flask aside and ran a comforting hand through his moist scalp, knowing that she had done her best and that the rest was all up to him. A river of tears slowly made their way down her face before she even knew they had begun, dripping onto Obi-Wan's pale cheek. Keiris began to hum softly to him, a sensual lullaby, while she tenderly stroked his cheek, blinking away the tears that were blurring her vision as she leaned her head against the dirt wall._

_Her eyelids grew heavy with exhaustion and her motions began to slow, sleep was beginning to overtake her. She fought against it, wanting to make sure Obi-Wan lasted through the night, but her attempts were futile. Her eyelids closed and her body stilled, the last thing she felt before sleep completely overtook her was a slow movement against her lap._

* * *

**(A/N): Review bitte! I love hearing from you guys.**


	5. Chapter 5: Premonitions

**The Phantom Menace**

**Chapter 5: Premonitions**

"You know, I didn't really appreciate the whole bet thing." Keiris stated after a period of comfortable silence as they leisurely walked down the hallway that led to an elevator shaft, which was stationed directly under the Council room.

Obi-Wan gave her a sidelong glance and Keiris had to hide the smirk that threatened to stretch across her lips. Out of her peripheral she could make out a slight flush discoloring his face as his expression turned bashful.

"Relax, Obi-Wan, I was joking." Keiris soothed, smiling brightly up at him as he gave a humorless snort. "I find it rather amusing actually. But I doubt it was _your _idea though. You are too virtuous and decent for that type of…_thing_."

"I assure you, I can be _very _indecent at times." Obi-Wan whispered, his voice running thick like honey.

The rumble of his words had caused her whole body to react in a way that made her flush and her mind reel. Her stomach twisted and a muscle below her belly button seemed to clench in excitement and anticipation. She let out a silent gasp as her pupils dilated. The whole feeling sent her mind whirling chaotically, it took a long moment for her to collect it.

"I don't think so, not at all." She quickly said, almost choking on the lump in her throat when she tried to swallow.

"You really have this…this god-like image of me, don't you?"

"Everyone does." She mumbled, casting her gaze to the carpeted floor. "Besides, you've never given me, nor anyone, a reason to ever doubt it."

"Not even after I purposely pushed you into the pond our twelfth summer?" He asked, his eyebrow raised with barely hidden amusement.

"That _was _after I called you a mindless frog-dog." Keiris pointed out while brushing specks of invisible dirt from her robes.

"Interesting." Obi-Wan murmured to himself as he dutifully clutched his hands behind his back.

A chuckle, light and airy, met Obi-Wan's ears, causing him to glance at the woman beside him.

"Why am I afraid to even ask?"

"I was just thinking about all the times we spent together, the memories; they all seem so long ago." Keiris said, a smile still present on her lips as she glanced towards Obi-Wan.

The corner of his lips turned into a ghost of a grin, brightening his face. His Jedi mask wavered as his eyes sparkled and regarded her with fondness. "Probably because they _were _so long ago."

"Oh, please." Keiris scoffed. "We're not _that _old. Especially when compared to some within the Order."

"True." Obi-Wan chuckled deeply as a memory struck him. "Remember Rodia?"

The simple mention of there time spent in the distant planet of Rodia made the skin of her cheeks flush. She could feel his eyes on her, studying her actions with a critical gaze. He was hoping to get a rise out of her, which wasn't all that hard.

"I, regrettably, do. I still carry the scars."

"Excuse me, _milady_, but I distinctly remember carrying you to safety after you were shot by that blaster." Obi-Wan proudly countered. "Which they were able to heal with no problems. I have no recollection of you having a scar after that."

She met his gaze then, her angular brow rising as a glint of impish delight filtered into her eyes. "I meant the scar I got after you fell…and dropped me."

"Oh." Obi-Wan sheepishly turned away. "Yes, of course."

"So, who bid?" Keiris nonchalantly asked as she brushed her bangs from her face, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Pardon?"

"Who participated in the bid? The one you mentioned in the message you sent me."

"Oh. Oh, um, just a few people." He said casually, stumbling over his words. "Nobody worth repeating."

"Really? Hm." Keiris roguishly smirked. "Who bet against me?"

"People only bet that you would return with various scratches. Like Bant said that you would come back with at least a wound or two while I bet that you would come back with nothing. Quinlan said you would come back with at least a scratch from an Akul."

"Not too far off." Keiris mumbled, shivering when memories of the ambush came flying into her mind. Her skin prickled at the thought of just how close those huge claws had actually came to tearing her flesh. "So, who were the actual bidders?"

"Bant, Quinlan, Garen, and…and I."

Her eyes narrowed. "Who else?"

"Those are the-"

"No, no, _no_, Obi-Wan, I can tell you're lying even when my eyes are closed and my hands are covering my ears." She was intensely staring at his profile; aware that he was intentionally ignoring her. "Don't make me hurt you. Who else?"

Obi-Wan gave a heavy sigh and nearly flinched as he gave her the name. "_Siri_."

Keiris suppressed a groan but couldn't help but dramatically roll her eyes.

Siri and Keiris had always been…well, rivals. As younglings, Keiris had always found the rivalry between them fun and treated it more as a game then an actual competition; Siri, however, felt the exact opposite. Keiris always felt a certain…loathing radiating off of Siri whenever they were near each other, and she had no idea why. She had always attempted to be cordial, but every time Keiris got a higher grade on a test or better compliment on a physical, Siri would take personal offense.

Siri Tachi was bad news.

"Of course _she _would." Keiris deadpanned. "What did she bid, exactly? No, wait, let me guess, that I'd come back in a box."

"Not too far off, actually." Obi-Wan ignored her audible scowl and dryly continued. "She bid that you would come back here with your tail between your legs because you failed the mission. Crying."

"How nice."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Indeed. It was a charming display of friendly competition."

"How childish of her." Keiris began to ramble, pulling on the end of her Padawan braid. "Sometimes I just want to knock some sense into the girl."

"Keiris-"

"What are we? Younglings? Honestly. We're on our way to become-"

"_Keiris_." Obi-Wan said, a little more loudly which grabbed her attention. She apologized as he stared at her with disapproval.

_How does he do that - make me feel like I'm talking to someone who's higher up then I am? _She asked herself as she shuffled her feet, ignoring the blush that she knew was discoloring her cheeks.

"She _is _on your side, Keiris. No need to make enemies on one's own side."

"I understand, _Master_." she said monotonously, using the formal title mockingly as she placed her hands on her hips.

_Arrogant ass_. She sneered inwardly. _Guessing he's forgetting about his own personal situation with Bruck._

Obi-Wan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "I'm sorry. That was thoughtless of me."

She sighed while her shoulders slumped, "No, I'm sorry. You're right, as usual. She _is_ on my side and one day I'll probably need her assistance." Keiris slowly smirked, her hands still on her hips. "You're going to be a great master one day, Kenobi."

He smiled at her, the corners of his eyes crinkling pleasantly. Suddenly, his chrono beeped and his attention was brought to the small device on his wrist. His eyes widened. "Oh for kriff sake, I'm in for it. Once again, Keiris, you seemed to have stalled me." A wry smile graced his lips, as he shook his head with chagrin.

Keiris suppressed her snicker and gestured towards the elevator that was stationed at the end of the hallway. "Well, Obi-Wan, I guess this is where you have to run as fast as you can before Master Jinn smashes you into pulp."

"How exciting." He mumbled distractedly while quickly entering a message into his chrono.

"I really wish you weren't going." Keiris truthfully stated. "I have a bad feeling about this. It has me on edge."

"Don't worry. It's going to be an easy mission; in and out. The Trade Federation is run by a group of cowards who will flinch when they see Master Jinn and I." Obi-Wan gently gripped her chin between his fingers. "May the Force be with you, Keiris. _Always_."

"Also with you." Keiris warily said, her forehead creasing as her brow raised.

Her mouth popped open as his fingers quickly vanished from her chin, leaving behind a heaviness that left her feeling uncomfortable and vulnerable as he ran down the hallway. Keiris hurriedly turned away from his retreating form, rubbing her fingers over the spot on her skin where it burned the most. She frowned suddenly as she began to walk, slowly, back down the hallway.

Why was her heart beating so fast beneath her breast? Why did she feel so breathless?

Keiris groaned and tore her fingers from her chin, clasping her hands behind her back just as she quickened her pace. She bit her lip while she glanced over her shoulder, her eyes coming to rest on the now occupied elevator. Obi-Wan caught her gaze, his cerulean eyes seeming to sparkle just as the corner of his mouth twitched upward. The doors to the elevator closed then, causing Keiris to jump from her trance. She rolled her eyes and quickened her pace. But in the back of her mind, for some reason, one word continued to echo.

_Always._

xxx

* * *

xxx

When Keiris had first entered the Temple so many years ago, she had instantly received a reputation for being incredibly clumsy along with a knack for daydreaming. At first, she was rather offended by the speculations made by her peers and refused to believe it. But, after a few instances, she finally admitted to herself that she was inept and the daydreaming didn't help her cause.

Some of the council members had been concerned; feeling that she was too uncoordinated and her brain was _inadequate_. But Master Yoda, along with Master Zeshi and a few other members of the council, defended Keiris with their words and promises. Master Zeshi made sure to help her gain a sense of balance and poise when Keiris became her Padawan learner while Master Yoda helped calm her mind, helping her focus but making sure that she didn't lose her evident creativity and vitality.

Many of the council members named Keiris a lost cause, not believing that her over energetic mind could easily be turned off and her limbs to function properly. But now when the skeptics look at the poised, swift, and lithe creature - who they all watch practice within the gardens of the Temple when they pass by - they can't help but feel incredibly saddened and embarrassed by their obvious doubts.

Keiris had learned to stow away all of her thoughts, keeping her mind free of clutter and petty things. But, sometimes the mental walls she built so long ago come crashing down, allowing irrelevant and trivial things to cloud her mind and judgment.

While strolling blindly through the hallways of the Temple, on her way to meet up with Master Yoda, Keiris couldn't help but ponder the feelings that had been troubling her.

_It's like a fire_. Keiris thought helplessly to herself while descending a marble staircase, passing the libraries entrance. _It burns powerfully within me and causes me to feel something so strange - almost like my whole being is weightless. I can't help but think about it…it scares me_. _No! I mustn't think of things like this. Remember the Order and the promises you swore to! There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no emotion, there is peace. Remember that, Keiris, remember it. There are more imperative matters that I must attend to and I need to keep my head-_

Before Keiris even knew what had just occurred, she found herself sitting on the marble ground, her bottom pounding from the sudden impact. She blinked her eyes and shook her head, groaning slightly when her head began to pulse and her vision swayed.

"I am so sorry, my dear child! I must have had my mind in the stars. Are you alright?"

After her vision cleared and refocused, she found herself staring into the brilliant yellow eyes of Master Tera Sinube. She attempted a smirk, which helped vanish the flush from her cheeks, but it probably looked all wrong because her head was still spinning.

"It's quite alright, Master." Keiris regarded her dear friend. "I also had my mind in the stars."

The old Jedi master tilted his head to the side when she spoke, the two long strands of his ashen hair swayed as he lengthened his neck and squinted his eyes. Suddenly, his beaked maw curled into a knowing grin. "Keiris Nayarri. I can't believe it's really you! Oh my goodness, come, let me help you to your feet."

Keiris took his hand when he reached towards her, marveling at how he still had so much strength in him as he pulled her to her feet. As she steadied herself, she took the moment to study her friend more closely. Keiris had befriended Master Tera Sinube during her first few days within the Jedi Temple; she was the only one who would sit and listen to his winded stories of his travels and adventures, which he seemed to appreciate very much. But, now, she couldn't help but notice how much he had changed since the last time she had seen him. He looked older, more fragile. Folds and wrinkles were engraved deep into his speckled green-brown skin. His eyes seemed sunken, further pressed underneath his strong and angular brow. His gnarled frame, which was mostly hidden beneath Jedi robes and supported by a sabercane, looked more distorted then before.

Master Teru Sinube seemed to have sensed her apprehension because he quickly spoke. "It has been too long, Keiris. I rarely see you around the Temple."

"Yes, you can thank Master Zeshi for that." Keiris joked lightheartedly, absentmindedly rubbing the spot on her forehead where she collided with the old Cosian.

"Oh yes, she seems like the type to have _itchy feet_. Always moving and in a hurry. Something you, my dear, have inherited from your master." He chuckled and rested both hands on the handle of his sabercane, his body quivering slightly at the simple movement. "Where were you off to before I doltishly knocked you to the ground?"

"I was on my way to meet Master Yoda, actually."

"Aaaaah the diminutive Grand Master." He closed his eyes and smirked contentedly. "Do you mind if I walk with you?"

Keiris shook her head and gestured for him to lead. "Not at all, I would love the company."

"Splendid!" Master Tera Sinube exclaimed enthusiastically before slowly turning around. "I hope you don't mind my pace, for I have gotten slower since I have last saw you."

"I have never minded." Keiris stated with a smile as she walked at a snails pace besides her lumbering friend. She clutched onto his forearm, only to help ease his movements, which he sent her an appreciative smile. "Besides, you give me a reason to slow down. Like you said, I'm always rushing around."

"Well, like I always say, the value of moving slowly is that one can always clearly see the way ahead."

Keiris rolled her eyes goodheartedly and shook her head, she had heard that particular advice so many times before.

"I heard you and your master just got back from Shili."

Keiris nodded politely. "Yes, not but a few hours ago."

"I've been to Shili many times. Actually, more times then I can probably remember!" The old Cosian exclaimed merrily and glanced up at Keiris, smiling toothlessly up at her while the skin around the corners of his bright eyes crinkled. His step faltered which caused him to momentarily lose his balance. Keiris cried out in surprise and heaved, helping the old master right himself. He thanked her kindly but quickly scoffed at himself. "I'm sorry, my dear. My legs aren't as strong as they were a few months ago."

"Didn't you say that last year? When you nearly fell on a group of Younglings?" Keiris chuckled and laid her free hand on his forearm, right above where she continued to support his weight.

"You always seem to remind me of how old I really am."

She glanced at him suddenly, wrinkling her brow. "How old are you, Master?"

Master Tera Sinube paused, the corner of his mouth dropping as he frowned in thought. "Not quite sure….I stopped counting after a hundred and fifty."

"I think I should start just forgetting how old I am." Keiris mumbled as they slowly rounded a corner. "Besides, it's only a number."

"Exactly." He nodded in agreement. "But, we seemed to have swayed from the original topic. How did your time on Shili go? I heard that some of the Council members were rather uncomfortable with the idea of sending you along with your master."

"To be honest, well at first, I agreed with their concerns. I didn't really think I could have been any help to the Togruta and my master, since they are known to be extremely suspicious of outsiders. I thought my mere presence would be an issue and only cause unneeded tension, which would sever the line between peace and war. But, when we landed, I just stayed calm and listened."

"One of the many things you are good at." Master Tera Sinube glanced at her, approval washing over his features.

"I listened to what they had to say, to what Master Zeshi would say, and was careful with my actions while being respectful to the clan leaders. They were wary of me, both clans were. But, eventually, they trusted me. Master said it was because of my kindness and understanding of their customs. They called me _Hurtey-a-Raanashoka_, _Girl with the Fire Colored Hair_."

Master Tera Sinube reached over and ran the silken crimson curls through his clawed fingers, amusedly watching them fall gracefully back into place. "Your hair is a wonderful color, I know of no one else with this distinct color. They probably never saw anything like it."

"That's what one of the elders said, they really fell in love with my hair." Keiris dryly stated and shrugged a shoulder. "Master also mentioned that was another reason they warmed up to me so fast, since they believe that red is a symbol for strength and family."

"If you weren't destined to become an extraordinary Jedi knight, I would suggest you become an Ambassador."

"That's actually what Master Zeshi said." Keiris glanced at him with an arched brow.

"At least someone else agrees with a _foolish _old creature."

Keiris gapped at the old Cosian, who chuckled deeply at his own self-deprecating. The pair walked in comfortable silence as they slowly toddled down the marbled hallway, each marveling at the beauty of their home. They passed through one of the many cavernous hallways of the Jedi Temple, the sound of their footsteps and the consistent 'click' of Master Tera Sinube's sabercane hitting the marble was the only sound that reached Keiris' ear. Jedi masters, Padawans, and Younglings scurried passed them while going about their daily duties; some politely nodding their greetings while others were too busy with their work to notice. Keiris was brought back to consciousness when the distant sound of sabers met her ears. She blinked, suddenly realizing that they had just reached Master Yoda's classroom.

"Oh my, look at that." Keiris glanced wide-eyed at the arched door that led into the classroom.

"It seems our conversations cause time to fly by." Master Tera Sinube chuckled, a sound Keiris was beginning to get used to hearing. The old Jedi master turned to face the Padawan, resting both hands on the handle of his saber cane. "Before you leave, Keiris, I just want to say something."

_Oh no_. Keiris instantly thought to herself as she waited for him to speak.

"I just want to say that I am extremely proud of you. You have grown to be a powerful Padawan, fulfilling the potential I felt in you when you first entered the Temple. You're going to be a marvelous Jedi, one that the Council will be most proud of."

Keiris blushed a shade that almost matched her hair and glanced timidly at her feet. Never had she been praised with such kind and honoring words from someone besides her own master. Hearing his praises nearly brought tears to her eyes and filled her body with self-confidence. The feeling made her feel that, perhaps, she wasn't all that useless after all. Perhaps she was going to be a worthy addition to the Jedi ranks.

"I thank you for those kind words, Master." Keiris respectfully bowed her head.

"Don't thank me, my dear child. I only speak the truth." He patted her shoulder none too gently, which almost sent Keiris to the ground. "Now, go on. I've held you long enough."

Keiris gave another low bow. "Thank you for your time, Master Tera Sinube. I promise the gaps of time that separate our meetings will not grow as large as they recently have."

"Splendid! Hearing that makes me extremely happy since I do really miss our intense dejarik games over a cup of warm Naris-Bud tea." Master Tera Sinube's long neck stretched as he tilted his head to the side, serenely closing his eyes. "You've always made the best Naris-Bud tea."

Nodding enthusiastically at the mention of her favorite game, she began to make her way towards the classroom door. "My the Force be with you, Master."

The old Cosian held his hand up in farewell. "And also with you."

She gave a slight nod before walking into the classroom door, smiling at the sight she saw upon entering. The room was rounded with wide pillars, all made from tanned marble, rose from the floor and pressed against the wall. The floor was decorated with intricate spherical patterns that swept throughout the room, easily following the shape of the space itself. Large glass windows made up most of the furthest wall, allowing in the rays of the setting sun to light the classroom.

A group of eight Younglings, all diverse species, stood all around the room in acute focus. Their faces covered by a large helmet, which blocked their vision and caused them to rely on the Force to guide their actions. Within their tiny hands they clutched a training saber, which they quickly moved just in time to block a small blast from a training remote, which hovered a slight distance away from each Youngling. Keiris grinned and crossed her hands under her breasts, content with watching their progress.

"Clear your minds you must." Master Yoda preached to the Younglings as he watched their movements with a keen eye. Suddenly, his ears rose as he glanced over his shoulder. His green eyes widened as his brow creased, he turned back to his class and tapped his cane on the floor. "Younglings. Younglings! A visitor we have."

"If now's not a good time, Master, I could always come by later." Keiris stated, finally looking away from the Younglings and down at Master Yoda.

However, he shook his head. "Perfect now is. Keiris, meet the soaring Hawkbat clan!"

The Younglings, who disengaged their sabers and removed their helmets, regarded her with curious eyes and all gave a timid: "Hello, Keiris."

"Hello." Keiris regarded each with a kind smile and a brief nod.

"Now, Younglings, practice hard you must." Master Yoda stressed, pointing at each Youngling with a tiny finger, "Meditate long and hard and tomorrow we shall continue." The Younglings bowed inelegantly in front of Master Yoda before turning and walking out of the classroom, leaving the Padawan and Master alone. The Jedi Master chuckled and croaked, watching them all leave. "Truly wonderful, the mind of a child is."

"How are they taking to Shii-Cho?" Keiris asked, clutching her hands in front of her lower belly.

"Almost ready to begin Makashi they are." Master Yoda said as he hobbled unsteadily over to take a seat near the windows, depending more on the help of his cane then his own weak legs. Keiris followed close beside him and watched as he settled himself in a chair before speaking. "Troubled you are by something unknown I sense."

Keiris nodded and took a seat next to the old Jedi master. "I'm hoping you can make something of this…this dream I've been having."

Master Yoda hummed, rubbing his chin with a finger in thought. "A dream you say?"

"I don't even know if you can call it that. I've been having this dream for a while now, almost every night." Keiris closed her eyes and began to explain every little detail of what she saw every night. The smells, the sounds, the sights of her time in Naboo. She mentioned the man in the lake but tastefully left out his naked state and their little _embrace_, not really comfortable with mentioning it.

"This man, do you know?" Master Yoda asked after a long period of contemplation.

She frowned and furrowed her brow in thought. After a moment, she shrugged. "Yes and no. There's something familiar about him - his eyes - but I can never get a very good look to be able recognize him. There's always a shadow covering his face but his eyes seem to sparkle within the shadow. It feels almost like a memory….but that can't be right since I've never been to Naboo…."

"Hmmmm….premonitions….premonitions….deep questions they are. Sense the future, once all Jedi could; now few alone have the skill. Visions - gifts from the Force, and curses."

Her eyes grew large. "Curses?"

"Always in motion the future is. Only possible these events are. Dangerous interpreting a vision by yourself it is." Master Yoda warned while creasing his lips as he closed his eyes.

"So, this vision is only _possible _since the future isn't set in stone?" Keiris asked, her forehead crumpled in concern.

He hummed and nodded his head. "Precisely. Wise it was for you to speak with me about this."

"I should just ignore the vision then, since I don't want it to sway my actions." Keiris stated, silently mulling it over before nodding to herself.

"A wise decision that is." Master Yoda regarded her with light amusement. "If the vision changes come to me you must. For now, meditate you will."

Keiris stood from her seat and bowed her head respectfully. "I will, Master. Thank you for your time."

"A problem, it never is." Master Yoda smiled from his seat and gave a deep nod.

She walked calmly across the marble floor but stopped when she reached the arched entrance.

"Forgotten something you have?" Master Yoda asked, his ears rising slightly in interest.

Keiris smiled kindly as her eyes fixed on the small Jedi master; momentarily enjoying how the vivid colors of the setting sun flowed into the room, giving the whole space a tinge of scarlet.

"I just wanted to thank you for allowing the Akul pup, Ludo, to stay within the Temple. I didn't really get to thank you properly." Keiris stated and bowed her head in thanks.

"An interesting being you are." Master Yoda chuckled lightly. "Well taken care of, the pup will be."

After giving the Jedi master one more sincere bow of appreciation, she swiftly walked through the door and into the hallway. Keiris climbed up a set of marble stairs as she made her way to the Room of a Thousand Fountains, with the intention of calming her mind from anything that fogged it. She placed her hand into the pocket of her robes and nearly lurched forward when she felt three unfamiliar items scrape against her fingers.

"What the…?" Keiris mumbled as she glanced over her shoulder before stopping on the stairs. She leaned against the railing as she dug her hand further into her robes, grasping onto the strange items and swiftly pulling them out.

Keiris nearly gave a shout of surprise when she processed what she was holding in her hand. Three colorfully wrapped balls were sitting in her palm, begging to be unwrapped and savored. It was a Candied Bofa fruit, one of Keiris' favorite treats when she was a Youngling.

She shook her head and proceeded up the stairs, removing one from the confines of its wrapper and popped it into her mouth. The sweet flesh of the fruit burst, filling her maw with its delectable juice. The taste caused an old memory to come into her mind, the memory of when Master Yoda would slip candies into her and her fellow Younglings tunics without their knowledge.

Keiris, now energized from the fruits sweetness, ran up the steps with newly found speed. A smile still present on her lips while she ran in the opposite direction of the Room of a Thousand Fountains, a new course set within her mind.

xxx

* * *

xxx

_Keiris let out a small whimper as a new wave of freshly produced tears drifted down her flushed cheeks. She pressed herself further against her favorite Assari tree, her small fists clutching at the supple grass she sat upon. Not even sitting in her favorite meditation spot could console her; she was too frustrated and upset. She drew her knees closer to her chest and hid her face, her small body trembling._

"_Troubled you are, if the gardens you seek."_

_The little Youngling lifted her head and let out an audible gasp, her face slightly obscured by her thick veil of scarlet curls. She brushed the hair from her face and glanced up at Master Yoda, who stood a foot from her with his cane calmly clutched in front of his body. _

_She sniffed and rubbed the tears from her puffy eyes. "M-master Yoda."_

"_A feeling of great sadness and hopelessness I sense in you." Master Yoda gravely stated while closing his eyes, feeling her emotions pulsing through the Force. "Caused these strong feelings of sadness, what did?"_

_Keiris pouted and averted her gaze from the Grand Master, rubbing away a tear that fell down her cheek. "Some people….think I'm too stupid to become a Jedi. I'm starting to believe them." _

_Master Yoda frowned. "Believe them, you do?"_

_She solemnly nodded. "I can't even stand on my own two feet….and I can't concentrate….I'm hopeless. I even heard a few….a few Jedi talking about me. They said I wont even make it to Knighthood."_

"_Prove them wrong, you must." The master tilted his head, his ears rose slightly. Keiris looked at him through her lashes, unsure and unconfident. "Knighthood you must want, more than anything."_

"_I do want to become a Jedi Knight!" She stated earnestly, nearly jumping to her feet. "More then anything in the whole wide universe, Master."_

"_Then try not. Do, or do not. There is no try." Master Yoda preached to the Youngling, who now looked up at him with wide eyes and unconsciously nodded her head. "A newborn Neebray, learn to fly it must. If not, quickly eaten it will be. When they try, fail they do. But when they DO, successful they will be."_

_Keiris felt a sudden sense of confidence grow within the pit of her chest, causing it to swell. She considered his words for a moment before smiling brightly as if she just reached an epiphany. "I'll prove them wrong. I'll prove them all wrong. I can't simply try….I have to do it." _

_Master Yoda nodded his head, grinning. "An important lesson, you have learned today."_

Keiris opened her eyes, her vision swayed momentarily as her mind attempted to collect itself. To her discomfort, her skin felt moist beneath her Jedi robes. She tightly shut her eyes, rubbing a hand across her forehead before pinching the bridge of her nose. An irritating headache was beginning to inch across her head, something that tended to happen when a Jedi was brought from meditation without warning.

She groaned, messaging her temples before sensing a hovering presence. She opened her eyes, squinting against the bright lights of the gardens to find a certain companion staring at her with large yellow eyes. Ludo, whose head was tilted and rounded ears leaning forward, studied her with concern.

"I was having a vision, Ludo." Keiris gave him a askew grin before rubbing a hand across his forehead and scratching behind his ear. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, purring contentedly. She sighed, frowning. "I'm fine….I'm fine."

Somewhere, deep down in the pit of her consciousness, she knew that she was not fine. Keiris couldn't explain why she felt like this, it bothered her to feel so troubled. However, she had a strange, persisting, hunch that things were about to get irrevocably difficult.

_Keiris_, she told herself, _you have to stop being so kriffing uneasy. Just relax…we're fine. He's fine. _

But in a world far from her own, on the Trade Federation ship Saak'ak, Keiris would come to realize how accurate her feelings really were.

xxx

* * *

**(A/N): Hey everyone. First, and most importantly, I would like to apologize for not having this done earlier. I lost someone close to me and have been rather down for the last few weeks, I guess you could say that I was mourning. I'm still not feeling all that well but, since I had this chapter half written, I realized a few days ago that I needed to get this chapter finished...since I would really like to get to the good stuff. I hope you guys understand my little absence and haven't given up on me. **

**Well anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I had a really fun time writing it. I also hope you guys like the little appearance Master Tera Sinube made (Clone Wars), I had to add him in there somewhere and it just fit. Oh, and the part where Master Yoda would slip candies into Youngling's robes? True story bro, look it up haha :). Again, something I needed to add. Yeah, I'm rambling. Okay! You know what to do! Review. REVIEW. REVIEW! Please tell me what you guys think, I really need the inspiration to continue writing...plus I love hearing from you guys! Which reminds me, I want to thank Laloga, GraciieGoriie, RKF22, XxMusicAddictxX, PhantomXAngel, Kristiieee, HinataElyonToph, and Valairy Scot for their support and words! You guys are awesome and you all get cookies, they should be in your mailboxes. **

**REVIEW! xoxox **


	6. Chapter 6: Ragoon VI part 2

**The Phantom Menace**

**Chapter 6: Ragoon VI Part 2**

_It had been two days since that fateful night in that tiny hole in the ground, the tangled roots the only barrier that gave them protection while they rested. Obi-Wan had made a swift recovery; which Keiris thanked the Force countless times, and was even able to remove the stitches from his forehead. Keiris, who had developed a mild fever from the night out in the cold and rain, believed that Obi-Wan should rest a day or two longer. He, however, would have none of that. Keiris would have protested, if not for the headache that seemed to continuously sap her body of energy. So, with only a smile and a half-hearted nod, they journeyed out of their little sanctuary and began their search for Bruck and Siri._

_The suns rays were casting strange shadows along the world below as Keiris and Obi-Wan stumbled through the forest. Obi-Wan skillfully followed the trails that Bruck and Siri left not a few hours ago, his eyes scanning the forest floor. However, Keiris wasn't fairing all that well. The headache that pulsed within her skull was strong enough to send any Jedi to their knees. It caused her vision to sway, her senses to fail her, and her attention to waver. She pressed her palm to her face, rubbing the sweat that beaded on her brow. She stumbled forward, her teeth clenched as a pulsating surge of pressure pressed against her temples._

_"Here, eat this."_

_Keiris blinked and lurched to a stop, glancing at the thing Obi-Wan held in his hand. It took her a moment to comprehend what exactly it was, but when she did she almost gagged. She eyed the swampy colored fruit warily, grimaced, before simply replying. "I am in no mood for games, Kenobi. You know that I cannot stomach the taste of Bun-Bun fruit."_

_"It will reduce your fever and ease your headache." Obi-Wan, ignoring the retort, stated coolly while peeling away the skin. The frown on Keiris' lips deepened as the murky green flesh of the fruit became visible. She shivered. "You took care of me. I owe you for that."_

_The young Padawan glanced up through her lashes, eyeing her companion with a callous gaze. Obi-Wan gave her a lopsided grin, his eyes sparkling as if coxing her to do as he willed, while he held out the naked fruit. Keiris scoffed and snatched the fruit from his palm before walking in the direction they were heading. She heatedly bit into the fruits flesh, holding back the shiver that was threatening to run down her body when the salty juice touched her tongue. The corners of her eyes watered as she quickly chewed, swallowing before the flavor could completely envelope her taste buds._

_"Besides," Obi-Wan said from behind her, smiling triumphantly at the back of her head. "that headache was causing you to act like a harpy. The fever definitely didn't help it either. You're no fun when you're out of sorts."_

_Keiris mockingly mimicked Obi-Wan's voice while she grudgingly shoved half of the fruit into her mouth; hastily chewing and swallowing it before the remains decided to travel back up. She knew what he said to be true, since fevers and headaches always set her in a mood that made her almost unapproachable. But, her blistering temper kept her from accepting that she was acting childish. Keiris reeled around and threw the rest at Obi-Wan, after hearing his chuckles derived from the sounds she was making while chewing the fruit._

_"So uncivilized." He smoothly sidestepped just as the fruit flew passed his head, much to Keiris' dismay. "Now that your ailments will be gone at any moment, you will be able to help me watch out for their prints. Perhaps, we will be able to catch up with Bruck and Siri before nightfall. We can finally get off this blasted rock. Personally, I'm awfully sick of these daft Blood Bugs. They're doing a number on my neck."_

_The female Padawan rolled her eyes, ignoring the fact that her headache was beginning to subside and her skin felt less clammy. She, however, would not openly admit that she could feel her strength returning, little by little, since she knew it would only heighten Obi-Wan's ever growing ego. So, after closing her eyes and asking the Force to ease her incensed temper, Keiris continued forward._

_They continued to silently traveled through the forest while, with the help from a strengthening Keiris, skillfully tracking the foot prints that led them further into the dense environment. Obi-Wan wandered a few paces ahead of the female Padawan, who walked off to the side to cover more ground. Keiris slowly knelt, crouching as her fingers ghosted along the forest floor. She gently brushed a fern aside, eyeing the medium sized boot print suspiciously. It was fresh, she realized after a moment, it was only a minute or two old. Suddenly, her nostrils flared and her eyes narrowed just as a certain scent filled her nose. Vanilla. She suspiciously casted her gaze skyward, slowly eyeing the surrounding canopy._

_Keiris frowned, jumping when Obi-Wan's voice caught her attention._

_"Found something?" He called out from his position a few feet away._

_"Nothing of use to us at the moment." Keiris distractedly called out, squinting slightly. She remained rooted in the spot, her attention still focused on the canopy above. "How about you?"_

_"Same. They shouldn't have gotten too far ahead of us. Unless they procured speeders…even though the terrain wouldn't allow them much passage on one. Blast." Keiris heard Obi-Wan grumble, finally allowing his frustration to show. "Keiris, I'm going to go….well…..you know. I'll be right back."_

_She could almost sense the blush rising to his cheeks, this made her tense expression crack as a smirk appeared. "Don't worry, I'll be able to take care of myself while you're gone."_

_Obi-Wan ran off into the forest, Keiris watched him from over her shoulder as he disappeared behind the maze of trees. She exhaled and straightened, rolling her sore neck in an attempt to stretch the taught muscles. She closed her eyes as she arched her back, sighing as a small crack sounded from her spine. The heavy brown Jedi cloak drifted from her shoulders as she rolled them, pooling around her in a large heap. Keiris opened her eyes, smiling impishly as a ripple in the Force touched her conscious. Her fingers drifted towards her lightsaber that sat harmlessly at her hip, finger tips resting against the metal._

_Keiris swiftly turned, activating her lightsaber just in time to block a crippling blow to her shoulder. She immediately rolled into a crouch, her violet blade parrying another strike to her side. Pushing back, she gained enough distance to identify her opponent. Blonde hair framed blue eyes that burned with an intense hatred, their own violet blade held tightly in their steady hands._

_"Siri." Keiris said composedly, while lowering her saber in a loose one-handed grip. "What were you thinking? I could have been seriously hurt! I'd expect that from Bruck, but not you."_

_"What's the matter, Keiris? Afraid that you couldn't take me? " Siri sneered, spewing the name from her mouth as if it were poison. She cocked her head to the side, looking her opponent up and down before scoffing. "Then again, you never could. Could you?"_

_Siri unexpectedly jumped forward, her saber coming down in a powerful two-handed swing. Keiris skillfully blocked, blade held horizontally over her head. The sheer force caused her knees to buckle slightly but she pushed Siri's blade away, twisting into a sideways slash to the arm. Siri leapt back, hissing in pain as the tip of Keiris' saber hit her arm._

_"Someone got lucky." She said through gritted teeth. Allowing herself a momentary glance at the singed fabric and the small line of parted flesh._

_With fierce growls and swift movements, the two Padawan's clashed together. Keiris found herself faltering just as two stinging blows were sent to her thigh. While she recovered somewhat, her body still wasn't up to the strain of such intense combat. Her body, still recovering from the sickness that plagued her, was weak._

_'I have to gain some ground'. She thought while hastily moving to a low crouch, dodging a slash that would have cut her chest wide open._

_Keiris pushed forward a step, throwing Siri off balance for a moment with a strong thrust. Using the temporary distraction to her advantage, she aimed an intense slash at Siri's left side. When Siri solidly blocked the attack, Keiris used the Force to help give her extra momentum as she instantly spun in place, her blade lowering into a thrust faster then Siri could block. The tip of the blade connected with her side, causing Siri to take a step back in shock while the air rushed from her lungs. The sides of her robes were seared, revealing the newly damaged skin below. It wasn't a fatal blow, Keiris made sure of that, but it caused a gash that would hurt for some time._

_Deciding to use the momentary lull to gain some distance; Keiris lithely flipped backwards, using the Force to help her land in a low-hanging branch. Siri hastily followed, gawkily landing on the narrower end of the branch. Keiris smiled impishly at Siri as she watched her try to correct her balance._

_"What's wrong?" Keiris feigned worry while she stood unwavering on the branch. "Can't stand up? Would you prefer to have your feet on the ground? Here, let me help you!"_

_Keiris lunged forward, a horizontal slash forcing Siri to block too solidly to keep her footing. Siri slipped, yelping just as she caught the branch with her left hand. Her grip loosened and she plummeted to the ground, landing hard on her feet with a soft whimper. Keiris, attempting to keep any advantage she had, flipped out of the tree while using the centrifugal force to add power behind a two-handed slash. Siri's block barely held before she was driven to her knees, rolling away while slashing blindly at Keiris to give her some room to breath. Rising, she pressed Keiris with another quick succession of blows, forcing her back on the defensive. Keiris held up somewhat better this time, until Siri suddenly switched to a one-handed slash to her right shoulder. Knowing the next slash would aim for her left thigh, Keiris swiftly moved her blade into a blocking position._

_However, Keiris realized it was a feint a moment too late. Siri fluidly brought her blade in from the opposite side, striking her lightsaber forcefully. Keiris lost her grip on the hilt of her saber, which flew out of her hand to land a few feet away. Desperately raising her hand to call it back to her with the Force, she rolled as Siri brought down another two-handed blow. Keiris barely avoided it by rolling to the left, at the same time, pulling the saber to her hand._

_Just as she activated the blade to block another blow, she felt a powerful surge in the Force. Keiris swiftly looked up just in time to catch Siri flying through the air before colliding forcefully against a tree, her saber falling out of her hand and her eyes widened in shock. Keiris panted heavily as she watched Siri from her position on the forest floor, who remained pressed against the tree and completely dazed._

_A hand, gentle yet firm, rested on Keiris' shoulder. "Are you hurt?"_

_Keiris nearly jumped at the sudden contact but instantly relaxed when she found Obi-Wan crouched beside her, his forehead creased and his expression stony. She gave a feeble nod. "Yes. I'm fine."_

_He gave a curt nod before standing, wandering over to a recovering Siri. He quickly looked her over, his eyes lingering on the opens wounds present on her arm and side. "How about you? Are you hurt?"_

_"No." Siri picked up her lightsaber from the ground, attaching it to her belt. "I'm fine."_

_Keiris, who was now brushing off her robes after reattaching her own lightsaber to her belt, silently scoffed and rolled her eyes._

_"Now what in the blazes happened here?" Obi-Wan firmly asked, his voice rising as he looked between the two women. "When you said that you could take care of yourself while I was gone I didn't doubt you. But, apparently, you felt the need to prove it."_

_"It was just an innocent, fair, spar between two women. Nothing more." Keiris simply shrugged her shoulders after a moment of tense silence. She arched her back and ran her hands through her scarlet tresses, picking out pieces of debris that were tangled within. Obi-Wan's expression wavered as he watched Keiris play with her hair, his hard brow softening. "Oh, speaking of fair,where's your partner, Siri? Or is he about to ambush us too?"_

_Siri crossed her arms and glared at Keiris, her nose wrinkling in evident disgust._

_"Yes, why aren't you with Bruck?" Obi-Wan asked and turned to the other Padawan._

_"Well isn't the answer obvious?" Siri asked, her eyes softening as she stared innocently up at Obi-Wan. "After he let slip what he had done to you, I left. I couldn't stand being with him for another second-"_

_"Oh, please."_

_"-knowing what he had done to you. How far he had gone to cause you harm. It was against the rules."_

_Keiris grumbled incoherently as she gently removed a piece of blue fabric from her Padawan braid, placing the fabric between her teeth as she began to gather her hair in her hands. Keiris watched the two with disdain as she took the fabric from her teeth and began to skillfully tie her hair up._

_"Well, you can thank Keiris for saving my hide that night." Obi-Wan glanced away from Siri, giving Keiris a gentle smile while he watched her tighten the band around her messy ponytail. "Without her, I would probably be in a tight spot or not even here at all. The latter would be the most accurate guess."_

_Keiris pressed two fingers to her forehead and gave a mock salute. She reached out with the Force and called her cloak to her, catching it with one hand before quickly dusting it off. "Do you know where Bruck might be?"_

_"No clue." Siri stated shortly, cocking her hip to the side._

_"Of course." Keiris muttered loudly to herself, impatiently pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. The headache was slowly returning, causing her temper to rise. "Useless kriff."_

_"How da-"_

_"Is there a place where Bruck really enjoyed being the most?" Obi-Wan quickly interjected, eyeing Keiris warningly before he returned his attention to the other female Padawan. "A place where he suggested you two set up camp and happened to stay longer then usual?"_

_Siri thought for a moment, rubbing a hand through her disheveled blonde hair. "Now that I think of it. We settled near a lake for a few nights. Bruck seemed the most relax near there. He would usually meditate on this huge waterfall for hours at a time. It's actually a days walk from where we currently are."_

_"Alright, let's try there. If we're lucky, he'll be there waiting for us to arrive. Perhaps he'll have some Tarine tea prepared." Obi-Wan said in an attempt to lighten the mood but his attempt at lighthearted conversation was futile. With an uncomfortable cough, he quickly gestured to Siri. "Lead the way."_

_"With pleasure." Siri stated charmingly, a smug smile pulling at the corner of her lips._

_xxx_

* * *

xxx

_"What are you making, Keiris?" Obi-Wan asked, staring at his friend through the dancing flames that separated them both._

_Siri glanced up from her data pad when the silence was broken, watching the two mutely from her position a foot away. A twig snapped as she shifted with unease, wincing slightly as the injury under her bandaged side screamed from the small movement._

_"Hold on, you'll see in a moment. I'm nearly finished." Keiris mumbled as she carefully dug her daggers tip into the soft flesh of the yellow-tinted bead, carving a small pattern into the delicate rounded object. She placed the dagger next to her after completing the intricate pattern around the bead and held it up to her eye, examining it critically in between her thumb and forefinger. Smiling brightly before jumping to her feet, she proudly announced. "Alright, it's done."_

_Keiris gracefully dashed around the fire to where Obi-Wan sat, well aware of Siri's bitter gaze watching her every move._

_'Miserable kriff'. Keiris thought angrily before she quickly ignored the girls entire presence. A skill she had learned to do exceedingly well._

_"Why am I slightly scared?" Obi-Wan asked, smiling amusedly as Keiris took a seat facing him. The corners of his eyes crinkled as he watched her give one final critique of her work. "Alright, lets see it."_

_Keiris handed him over the bead with a flourish, placing it gently in his outstretched palm. A light smile passed over her lips as she watched him study her handiwork, his eyes remembering every detail and grain of the bead as he examined it._

_"It's made from the bark of the Lo'Ragoo. It's said to bring a person-"_

_"Luck." Obi-Wan interjected quietly as he turned his head to glance at his friend. The smile slowly disappearing from his lips, his face becoming emotionless as his cerulean eyes gazed into Keiris'. He swallowed hard then when he noticed how close their bodies really were, his eyes lingering on her lips for a heartbeat, "It's quite beautiful." His voice nearly a murmur before he nervously cleared his throat._

_"Thank you." Keiris whispered as a thick, warm, invisible liquid seemed to wash over her whole body, causing her limbs to feel heavy as they began to tingle. She began to knead her Jed robes nervously between her fingers. "I made it for, um, you actually."_

_Obi-Wan raised his brow, his forehead wrinkling. "Really?"_

_"Of course. Luck is the one thing you need Obi-Wan. Especially when I'm not around."_

_He scoffed. "Name one time when you, milady, saved my hide from certain peril."_

_"Well, besides what happened a few nights ago, I have so many to choose from. But, I guess I'll just settle for one." Keiris smirked and held up a finger. "Your run in with that Reek."_

_His eyes widened and his arrogant expression wavered, leaving behind a look of panic and horror at the mention of his time spent with a certain animal. "Well played."_

_"Sometimes I wonder if you purposely forget the things I do for you." She chucked before gesturing to his plain Padawan braid. "May I?"_

_Keiris scooted closer to Obi-Wan and gently unwound the band that held his braid in place when he nodded, running her fingers through the silky strands when it came undone. She felt his eyes on her face when she began to braid the hair, causing her fingers to tremble and a blush to rise to his cheeks. After a few braids in, Keiris carefully slipped the yellow bead onto the braid, momentarily studying the intricate bead in its new home with a slight tilt of the head._

_Obi-Wan chuckled deeply._

_"What?" Keiris asked while pouting her lips, suddenly feeling exposed and vulnerable, her fingers continuing to twist the strands of his hair._

_"Nothing." He whispered, shaking his head with a knowing smirk._

_"You really shouldn't poke fun at the person who's braiding your hair." Keiris warned through a smirk, her eyes flashing up to meet his before returning to her handiwork. "I could be a complete ass and braid your hair into a pretty little bow."_

_"Please don't."_

_"Why not? All the girls will be jealous-"_

_Keiris laughed as he promptly yanked his head away, dragging the unfinished braid out of her fingers. When he motioned to get up, she quickly grabbed his shoulders and yanked him back onto the ground. Her hand found his smooth cheek and turned his face so he was looking at her._

_"I would never do such a thing, Obi-Wan Kenobi." She chuckled lightly, her palm still on his cheek._

_A small electric charge began to envelope between the two of them, Keiris could feel it surging and growing in volume. Whether or not Obi-Wan too felt the electric charge she didn't know; his face remained impassive while some unknown emotion began to form within his sapphire eyes._

_Passion? No. Longing? No, definitely not. Desire? No….no….couldn't be. _

_Keiris shook her head and abruptly removed her palm from his cheek. Without another thought, she took the undone strands of his Padawan braid and began to re-braid them._

_"In all my sixteen years…I have never met someone quite like you, Keiris." Obi-Wan whispered while he watched the flames of the fire._

_"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult."_

_He replied dryly. "Take it anyway you like."_

_Keiris smirked as she braided the last few bits of hair before she wrapped the band around it to complete the Padawan braid. She tilted her head to the side, admiring how the organic yellow stood out against his strawberry blonde hair._

_"How does it look?" Obi-Wan inquired, sounding paranoid._

_"Relax Kenobi, it looks fine." Keiris gave him a playful shove, earning a mischievous smirk that sent her insides reeling and her mind tottering on the brink of insanity._

_He reached out and ran her Padawan braid through his nimble fingers, lightly touching the various colored beads and threads that were woven into her scarlet hair. "I'm not sure if this is appropriate for Padawan protocol."_

_Keiris swatted his hands away, frowning. "I would have you know, Kenobi, that Master Yoda compliments me on my creativity and Master Zeshi encourages it."_

_"Master Yoda always tells me to be mindful of creativity and what the brain makes up on its own." Obi-Wan said flatly, his fingers involuntarily touching the new ornament within his braid._

_"Creativity has been around since the first age of beings. It would be a pity to lose such an amazing ability just because some people think it's…dangerous." She stretched out her neck and held her chin high, boldly looking towards the flickering fire that continued to burn with a fierce passion. "It's not dangerous. I think it's rather helpful and useful to Jedi, if they just hadn't learned to suppress their creativity when they were younglings. One day, Obi-Wan Kenobi, I'll show you how affective creativity can be when it comes to dangerous situations."_

_"Oh, you will?" He asked, suddenly amused. His forehead wrinkling as his brow rose._

_"And I'll remind you of this day and what you said to me-" Keiris glanced back at Obi-Wan, whose grin only widened. "-that way you can tell me how I was right all along. On that day I get to tell you 'I told you so'."_

_They both stared at each other then, unblinking and faces completely emotionless. Tension began to grow heavy around them as the seconds flew by. Suddenly, they laughed then, heartily, clutching their stomachs as the mirth shook their bodies. Keiris placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, steadying herself as she wiped a tear from her eye. When her vision cleared and laughter turned to giggles, she involuntarily glanced towards where Siri had been sitting against the tree. The space was chillingly vacant._

_xxx_

* * *

_xxx  
_

_Keiris could sense something strange as they walked through the trees. The feeling started small, acting as if it were an annoying mosquito buzzing around her ear, but as they walked further and further into the forest the presence within the Force grew to the point of being intolerable. Keiris frowned as she lithely leapt over a fallen tree, her brow creasing in concentration as she searched curiously through the Force. Intense emotions unexpectedly bombarded her mind, almost sending her to her knees from the sheer power of the feelings._

_Anger. The anger burned passionately within the Force, overriding anything else that drifted through the swell of energy._

_"Are you alright?"_

_Withdrawing, Keiris blinked rapidly and shook her head. She found herself staring at her booted feet, unaware that she had stopped walking until then. She glanced away from her feet and looked to her side, finding Obi-Wan staring at her apprehensively while Siri drifted curiously a foot away. Keiris looked away, puzzled, and stared unseeingly into the dense trees ahead._

_"Do you feel that?" She asked suddenly, her voice strained._

_Obi-Wan stood silently by her side. His breathing slowed as he stood still, feeling through the Force. Out of her peripheral, Keiris saw his body grow rigid._

_He sighed, staring off in the same direction Keiris was. "Yes, I feel that."_

_"The falls should be just behind those set of trees." Siri interjected from behind Obi-Wan. "Whatever Bruck is doing…it's obviously making him angry."_

_Keiris turned and stared at Obi-Wan. A frown pulled at the corner of his lips and his forehead creased; an expression, she noted, she was now used to seeing on her friends face. "Should we really go confront him when he is in such a venomous state of mind?"_

_Obi-Wan rubbed his chin in thought, pondering over the many possible outcomes while making up a plan in his intuitive mind. He shook his head after a moment and said. "No, there will be no we, only I."_

_"What are you talking about?" Keiris asked, bewildered._

_"You and Siri will stay right here. I will confront Bruck by myself."_

_"Are you daft?" Keiris screeched, eyes widened in shock._

_"In this state, Obi-Wan, he will tear you to shreds." Siri anxiously pointed out. "He's in a condition that he can't easily be pulled out of."_

_However, Obi-Wan simply shrugged his shoulders and began to walk in the direction where the emotion was concentrated the most. "This is something I need to do. You two stay here, keep each other company. Please don't kill each other while I'm gone."_

_Obi-Wan quickly took off into the forest, not looking back when Keiris frantically called out his name. Her fretful gaze followed his figure until it disappeared behind a dense grouping of trees, vanishing from view. She stared into the empty forest for a moment, her chest heaving as her lungs began to strain. Keiris didn't comprehend the snapping of twigs under feet, nor did she regard Siri's presence when she came to stand next to her._

_Siri sighed and spoke directly to the other female Padawan for the first time, her words strangely deprived of abhorrence. "I say we give him ten minutes before we go in after him."_

_For once, Keiris couldn't have agreed more._

_xxx_

* * *

_xxx  
_

_Obi-Wan could feel it getting stronger as he swiftly ran passed trees and dodged the low hanging branches. It was a minor ripple in the Force at first, a slight disturbance of the natural flow in the planet. But as he got closer, he could feel the difference more distinctly - frustration, anger, and determination. Whatever Bruck was doing, it was obviously roiling him. He picked up his pace, hoping to get to Bruck before he did something foolish in his rage._

_He heard a muted, yet thunderous, hissing sound ahead. The sound was familiar, yet different to him, impossible to place for some reason. Obi-Wan noticed that the trees began to thin, allowing more sun to poke through the holes in the dense canopy above. He raced to the thinning tree line, noticing that the ground was getting increasingly more solid underfoot. He allowed a swift glance downward for a moment, finding that the ground was gradually turning into a stonier terrain._

_The trees gave way quickly, revealing a somewhat-smooth path of rocks and dirt. It had obviously once been more trafficked, but not for a few years, given the sparse planet growth. Obi-Wan also noticed that the sound he couldn't place grew clearer, and he recalled it: water hitting stone. There was a waterfall nearby, just as Siri had said there would be._

_Obi-Wan slowed and hovered over the dirt covered path. His midnight gaze surveyed the ground more closely, instantly noticing the recent scuffing and disturbance to the ground. The distance between disturbances indicated to him that Bruck passed through, not worried about being followed. The feeling of anger spiked again, and he promptly took off at a steady run._

_After a good twenty minutes of running up the increasingly rocky path, the sound of the falls became almost deafening. Obi-Wan took a moment to catch his breath, sitting to keep his muscles from stiffening. He didn't know what he was going to say to Bruck, or what was going to transpire, he only knew he had to keep his temper reined in. He rose after a few minutes and began the final trek upwards at a cautious pace._

_As he crested the trail, he was suddenly dwarfed by a massive waterfall. The water cascaded down the edge of the waterfall and barreled into the large lake below; the sheer force of the surging water caused a vicious rainbow-tinged mist to form just at the bottom of the falls. Obi-Wan furrowed his brow as he spotted Bruck standing on the rocks at the top of the waterfall, his white hair billowing from the swell of wind created from the rush of the water. Bruck held his saber in a one-handed grip that seemed unfamiliar to the younger Padawan._

_Bruck sucked in a breath before running towards the edge of the falls. Obi-Wan felt a surge in the Force as Bruck leapt into the air, his body twisting sideways. As he tumbled down, the rotation never slowing, he tried to bring his saber out further but his arm seemed to be resisting the movement. Obi-Wan paused for a moment, wondering where he'd seen that similar move before. After a second, he remembered watching Masters Drallig and Yoda demonstrating the more advanced and finer points of the Ataru style._

_"This makes no sense." Obi-Wan said to himself as he watched Bruck attempting to morph his body into a traditional styled pose. "Why would he be attempting an Ataru form, and one so advanced, at that?_

_As Bruck got closer to the ground, Obi-Wan noticed that the other Padawan wouldn't pull out of the spin in time. He swiftly ran forward, using the Force to give him the speed he needed to make it before Bruck collided fatally with the rocky earth below. Obi-Wan crashed mightily into Bruck, narrowly avoiding contact with the saber's blade. As both boys rolled apart, Bruck quickly rose; his anger was almost a physical presence as he laid steely blue eyes on Obi-Wan._

_"What were you thinking?" Bruck yelled viciously as Obi-Wan rose to his feet. The blade of his lightsaber disengaged but he held it readily at his side. "I had that landing!"_

_Obi-Wan felt the blood rush to his head as he squared his shoulders and tensed his jaw._

_"You were going to hurt yourself, Bruck! You know you never took well to Ataru, and that particular form was for an adapt!" Obi-Wan hissed furiously at his rival. "I saved you, which is more than you would have done for me! I've come to expect things from you Bruck, but that was beyond what I would have ever expected. Even from you. It wasn't just foolish, it was dangerous. I could have died! If it weren't for Keiris' connection to the Force, I doubt I'd have made it. Did you even think of that?"_

_Bruck's face flushed for a second, Obi-Wan could almost see the veins in his arms bulge as he gripped his saber's hilt tighter. "And here is the lecture from the great, Master Kenobi. Tell me, if you're so wise and brilliant, why did you even allow yourself to be caught in such a situation? You're so great, remember? The great Oafy-Wan Kenobi, chosen Padawan to one of the greatest Jedi Masters in the Order. Dealing with a little scratch was too much for you, eh? I still cannot understand why he chose you."_

_"Boldly spoken by a dealer of cheap tricks." His eyes flashed dangerously from under his furrowed brow. "You're still a child in the worst of ways, Bruck. You pout and throw a tantrum when things don't go your way, you try to make everyone else around you miserable to feel better about yourself while trying your hardest to bring us all down with you. However, I don't hate you for it. I pity you for it. I feel sadness for the man you could be, if only you left all of that nonsense in the past and moved on."_

_The only warning Obi-Wan had was the surge in the Force as Bruck reignited his saber and rushed at him. Obi-Wan swiftly grabbed his lightsaber and engaged it, just in time to block the powerful overhead strike that nearly forced his own blade onto his left shoulder. He mustered the strength and pushed back; Bruck charged immediately after recovering, his blade becoming a wall of blue. Obi-Wan skillfully parried for a few moments before spinning away and leaving Bruck slashing at air. He tried to press the advantage, using Bruck's slower timing against him, but Bruck's anger gave him new speed and strength. He found himself quickly on the defensive again; Bruck's vigor pushing him back, the mist from the falls beginning to soak his back._

_As Obi-Wan took another step back, Bruck's plasma blade singed his sleeve. The Padawan hesitated for a moment, leaving Bruck an opening he couldn't resist. Obi-Wan hastily reached out and used the Force to lend him the speed and strength to jump over a blow that would have bisected him if their lightsabers had been set at full strength. Before he landed, he was forced to parry Bruck's vicious backswing in midair, the force of the blow pushing him sideways. Bruck gave him no chance to recover when his feet found the rocky landscape, instantly resuming his fierce press. Several times, Obi-Wan found himself twisting or bending in ways that made him grateful for his Ataru proficiency; many of the blows would have resulted in the loss of limbs or worse._

_Bruck clumsily slipped on the muddied ground, giving Obi-Wan an opening to finally take the offensive. He aimed a powerful slash at Bruck's leg, using the distraction of the block to quickly bring his blade around in an opposing blow to his right shoulder. The sting of the blade caused Bruck to bellow like a wounded animal, but Obi-Wan knew better than to let it distract him - Bruck was still a formidable and dangerous opponent. He pressed his advantage; trying to keep his blows heavier on Bruck's injured right side, where his reaction time would be slowest. He managed to score fleeting hits to his ribs and upper arm, but neither blow was decisive enough to effectively end the fight._

_Bruck's anger pushed him past the pain and he adeptly parried Obi-Wan's next horizontal slash with one hand, which threw him off balance. The rival Padawan brought his blade back down in a fierce diagonal blow to Obi-Wan's now-exposed left shoulder, the power of the blow driving him to his knees._

_Bruck took a moment to grin wickedly while their clashing blades sparked and screeched. "Not so great now, are we? I guess this means Siri and I win this little game. After all, Siri has probably captured your loyal dog while you've been here with me."_

_Obi-Wan fluidly rolled to the side as the powerful blow carved a trench in the ground where he knelt not a moment ago. "Sorry to spoil it for you but Siri didn't exactly get that far. She underestimated Keiris, the same way you're underestimating me."_

_The Padawan rose swiftly, using his left hand to strike at Bruck's injured side. Bruck's parry was slow, and Obi-Wan used the opportunity to leap forward and kick him into the falls. Bruck crashed backwards into the cold water, his lightsaber slipping from his fingers before plunging into the water as well. The lightsaber fizzled and sparked as it made contact with the water, a puff of smoke rising from the hilt. Bruck looked at it in shock for a moment before glaring daggers at Obi-Wan._

_Their was a powerful surge in the Force as Bruck used it to launch Obi-Wan backwards, causing him to land hard on his back while he gave a pained yelp. As he stood up, Bruck kicked dirt into Obi-Wan's eyes before tackling him to the ground. Between the pain from his stinging eyes and the ruthless jabs to his ribs, he felt his lightsaber slide out of his hand. Obi-Wan used the Force to act as his eyes before striking out with his fist. Fist collided powerfully with soft cheek, stunning Bruck long enough for Obi-Wan to get his feet under Bruck's chest and heave mightily. A surprised howl erupted from Bruck as he flew through the air and landed hard on his back, the air rushing from his lungs as he collided with firm rock._

_Rubbing his eyes in a desperate attempt to rid the dirt from them, Obi-Wan heard the snap of a lightsaber activating. He looked up just in time to see his own blade coming down on him. Obi-Wan tensed, preparing to roll to the side and somehow take cover, but before he could a violet blade appeared, skillfully parrying Bruck's strike. Obi-Wan squinted and glanced to his side. His eyes widened as the form of Keiris filled his vision, a determined look in her eyes._

_"Get away from him." Keiris growled viciously, her lightsaber humming dangerously close to Bruck's chest._

_Bruck made to strike at her but froze when a second snap sounded, he glanced over his shoulder to find another purple blade aimed at him._

_"Bruck," Siri warned as her eyes narrowed, "this isn't the way. What you put Obi-Wan and Keiris through that night was wrong. Teammate or not, I will not condone your actions. Do you think the council will take this lightly? You knowingly injured another Padawan on a mission that was not supposed to entail combat. Yes, I broke the rules as well, but you purposely hurt Obi-Wan. If it wasn't for Keiris, things could have gone much worse. Did you even think of that? Or were you too busy with your stupid childhood rivalry?"_

_After a tense moment, Bruck mutely lowered the lightsaber. Reluctantly, he deactivated the weapon and heatedly threw it to the ground. Obi-Wan, Siri, and Keiris tensely watched Bruck stalk towards the edge of the lake, trudging calf deep in water while he searched for his wrecked weapon. Obi-Wan looked away from Bruck and carefully glanced up at Keiris, whose expression was terrifyingly placid as she rigidly deactivated her lightsaber and placed it at her hip. Her Jedi mask wavered as an incensed tempest brewed within her brown irises, making it perfectly clear how she truly felt about the whole situation._

_The Padawan closed her eyes and inhaled a lung full of air, slowly releasing it in a heavy sigh. When she opened her eyes, Keiris slowly turned her attention to Obi-Wan, who continued to stare up at her from the ground. He was stunned into silence at the sheer intensity that seemed to radiate from her entire being. She looked so regal, so composed; and yet, so dangerously beautiful. She looked like a Jedi Knight, silently scolding Obi-Wan as if he were nothing but a mere Youngling._

_As her scarlet curls drifted in front of the eyes that burned into his own, detached from the world around her, Obi-Wan lowered his gaze towards her booted feet. For the first time ever, Keiris made him feel embarrassed by his boyish actions._

_Keiris stiffly reached inside her robes and pulled out a holoprojector, studying the spherical device for a moment before tightly stating. "It's time to go home."_

_Obi-Wan simply nodded._

_xxx  
_

* * *

**(A/N): See, HinataElyonToph, told ya I was gonna finish the flash back! OH! HAPPY BELATED STAR WARS DAY! I was hoping to have this out by the 4th but that didn't go as well as I had hoped. BUT! Here it is! Part 2 of the Ragoon VI mission. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter but I can't really take all the credit. My bestest friend and bruddah, SeteshSuperbia6266, helped me with the fighting scenes since he's a skilled martial artist. So, with the help of my dear bruddah and some tweaking to make it my own, I give you the epicness that is above! Now I just owe him "the biggest most awesome hug in the history of hugs". I also want to thank everyone who reviewed and pressed 'add to favorites', it really means a lot. **

**The next chapter will be continuing with the main story ark, no more flash backs. It's about to get interesting! Review!**

**Oh, I wasn't sure if you just noticed but I put up links on my profile that shows pictures of what I envisioned Keiris and Master Zeshi to look like. They're still there if anyone's curious. Anyway...REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
